Call Off the Search
by Sophie1973
Summary: Caroline leaves for NYC to attend college, and finds herself with an unexpected travel companion...Damon/Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is, and I sincerely hope you guys will like it ! Reviews are greatly appreciated ;o)**

**Thanks to my dear friend Heather for correcting even though she's not a big Daroline fan ;o)**

* * *

><p>Caroline had no freaking idea what she was doing here.<p>

It was early morning at the Salvatore boarding house. Or, as she privately called it , the Salvatore mausoleum. It definitely looked that way since Stefan had left with Klaus one year ago.

At first Damon had been searching everywhere, leaving for days, even weeks sometimes, when he thought he was on a trail. Each time he came back a little bit more down.

And then about two months ago he just stopped. He gave up, and stayed locked inside the house.

By then, everyone had kind of moved on, especially Elena.

She had been there too, in the beginning, wanting to find Stefan as much as Damon did. But one day she understood that he wouldn't come back, and had decided to go on with her life.

Damon didn't forgive her for that, and they kind of grew apart.

He wasn't really close to the rest of the gang, except for Alaric. But the teacher had been offered a job at Harvard, and Damon had pressed him to accept. Who would be stupid enough to choose Mystic Falls High over one of the most prestigious universities in the country ? So Alaric had left, and even if Damon wouldn't admit it, losing his brother and his best friend in the span of only a few months had seriously undermined his spirit.

That left Caroline.

It was not as if she liked the guy. At worse he was a jerk, at best he was an ass, especially to her. But there was something about him, about the way he wouldn't quit searching for his little brother -that same brother he enjoyed making miserable – that had touched her. And she had to admit that there was something about Damon Salvatore lately that always stirred some parts of her...she had thought it was pity, but no...she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Not that she wanted to put her finger anywhere on him anyway. Been there, done that, got the emotional scars to prove it.

And yet here she was again, bringing him some blood to make sure he at least ate properly, besides the numerous bottles of bourbon littering the den, and his bedroom.

His bedroom that needed a good dose of fresh air. Caroline made a grimace and pinched her nose when she walked in, and went to open the window wide. She smiled when she heard the growl emanating from the bed.

"Rise and shine, master Salvatore. Barbie Housekeeping is here."

He lifted the pillow under where his head was buried and opened one eye to look at her.

"You're not wearing the right outfit," he muttered before hiding back under the cushion.

She put a mug of blood on the nightstand before tugging the cover. She scrunched her nose again. "Geez, Damon, when was the last time you took a shower?"

A growl was her only answer and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have to go."

He immediately sat up in the bed. She cursed herself for thinking how cute he was with his bed hair and his sleepy blue eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"It's graduation day, Damon."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Already?"

She sighed. "I told you two days ago."

"So that's why you look so hot," he observed, eyeing her black pencil skirt and pink shirt.

Well, she guessed that as far as compliment went, she could do worse, especially coming from Damon Salvatore.

"I'm not hot, I'm elegant," she contradicted him nevertheless.

He shrugged and laid down again. "Whatever."

She waited for him to add something, but he stayed silent so she left the room.

How silly of her to think – to hope – that he would offer to come.

* * *

><p>Damon had no freaking idea what he was doing here.<p>

It wasn't even as if he liked the girl. At worst she was totally vapid, at best she was shallow. But she had been the only one sticking around the last few months. Despite the fact that he had treated her like crap not so long ago, she had been checking up on him regularly. Without her he would have gone weeks without feeding properly or even getting out of bed.

There was a genuine kindness to her that touched a deeply buried part of him. And he had always liked her smile.

Although he would never tell her that. Ever.

The fact that he was here, wearing a damn suit, was a nice enough gesture on his part.

"Hey! You came."

She stood before him in her graduation robe, a big smile on her face. The sun was reflecting on her blonde hair and seemed to make her eyes bluer than their usual gray-blue shade.

"Yeah, I thought some fresh air wouldn't hurt." He made a gesture to the diploma she was holding in her hand. "Congratulation. So you're not as blonde as you look, then. What's up next?"

An excited smiled graced her lips. "New York City, of course. College."

He seemed genuinely surprised at that. "You're leaving?"

Was that disappointment in his voice? Of course it was. Who would come see him and bring him blood when she would be gone? That was all it was, she reasoned herself. He certainly didn't care if she stuck around or not.

"Yup. I applied to FIT, I'm starting end of August. I just have a few more things to take care of, and by next week I'll be out of here!"

And needless to say that she couldn't wait to leave the ever present drama that was Mystic Falls, to be an almost normal girl in a big city, to meet new people. To be in a place where not everything was revolving around Elena or vampires, or werewolves. A place where she would be to busy to remember how much she missed Stefan.

She sent him a cheeky look. "Don't be too sad, Damon. Don't worry, I'll write...if I have the time."

He smirked back. "I'll try not to cry...as long as you come say goodbye."

She pointed to the others who were standing a few feet away. "Don't you want to come say hi?" she asked, and he let his eyes linger on Elena for a few seconds, before turning back to Caroline.

"I'll just go. See you around, Blondie."

"Thanks for coming, Damon," she started, but he was already gone.

She would definitely miss him. At least for the first week.

* * *

><p>Caroline put the last suitcase in her trunk and closed it. She was ready to go.<p>

She had said goodbye to her mom the night before, and she had promised to come see her as often as she could, and Liz would try to come and see her in New York.

She had one last stop before leaving Mystic Falls. Ten minutes later she was in front of the Boarding House.

She found Damon in the den, busy reading a book. He stood up as soon as he saw her.

"Barbie, finally ! I've been expecting you."

She frowned. "You were?" She didn't remember telling him exactly when she would come.

He sauntered to a corner of a room and retrieved a big travel bag from under the table. He showed it to Caroline with a big, proud smile on his handsome face.

She was afraid to understand. "Are you going somewhere?"

He took his jacket and walked to her, motioning to the front door. "Definitely. I'm coming with you. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was absolutely amazed at all the feedbacks/alerts/favorites I got on the first chapter. A big thank you to everyone, and I hope this second chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Thanks to my sweet Heather who took the time to correct the first half of this on her Birthday. Go check her Gossip Girl and SPN fanfictions ('Heatherlina'). The second half is not corrected as I finished it tonight, so I apologize in advance for any unwanted butchering of the english language ;o)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>She stood frozen for a minute.<p>

"Ok...What?"

"I'm coming with you. Come on, Blondie. It's going to be much more fun this way."

She raised her eyebrow. "Fun for who?"

He sighed and put his bag back on the floor. "Ok, I see this is going to take some convincing."

She laughed. "And you're surprised? You've been living like a hermit for the last few months, and suddenly you're all jumpy and excited to come to New York...with _me_?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. The kind he knew used to have a huge effect on her.

She didn't move, still watching him questioningly.

Mental note : the super charming smile didn't work on Caroline anymore. Good to know.

"Ok, look...I'm done with this place. I need something new. You are going to NYC, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity."

"And what will you do when you're there?"

He shrugged. "I didn't plan that far yet."

She nodded. "So basically, you just need a ride, then we'll each go our own way?"

"If that's what you wish," he smirked.

She hadn't been looking forward to driving all the way to NYC by herself, so it would be nice to have company. Even if it was Damon and she probably would want to stake him before they made it to the next state.

"Ok then. But we are leaving right now."

He opened his arms. "I'm ready."

She turned around and walked out of the house, opening the trunk so he could put his bag inside. A few minutes later they were back on the road.

Caroline had decided to drive straight to NYC, and now that it was the two of them they could take turns behind the wheel.

The atmosphere was a bit awkward at first. She wasn't used to being in such confined space with Damon anymore. When she was going to the boarding house, it was just to make sure that he was still alive and bring him blood, and she wouldn't stay for more than a few minutes. Back then he was in a perpetual dark mood and she didn't want to be sucked in. She glanced discreetly at him, admiring (although involuntarily of course) his handsome profile. He was dressed in his usual black attire, looking groomed and fresh. He felt her gaze and turned to her, his blue eyes colliding with hers.

"Something on your mind, Blondie?"

"Did you tell anyone you were leaving?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She looked at him, incredulous. "Really? So you're not going to miss anyone?" She had a specific someone in mind, of course, and he obviously understood what she meant, but he played dumb.

"Absolutely no one. What about you?"

"Well I'm going to miss Bonnie, and Elena, probably. I won't miss the whole last year's drama though." She looked at him. "I miss Stefan."

He was looking the other way, so for a minute she thought he hadn't heard her, but then he muttered, "Me too."

He cleared his throat and turned to her. "So, where do you plan on staying?" he asked, obviously meaning to change the subject.

"I've booked a cheap hotel for a few days, and I'll try to find an apartment in the village...I thought I could maybe even share, see when school starts if someone is looking for a roommate."

"With what money?"

"I have some savings, and my mom also gave me some. I will also have to find a job, obviously."

Damon looked at her incredulously.

"Do you really think you could share a place with someone without her discovering you're a vampire?"

She smiled. "Why do you assume it would be a 'her'? I could share with a guy."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Caroline, some guy sharing an apartment with you he's going to try and jump your bones at some point or another."

"So what? If he's good looking, I don't mind."

"Oh really? You'll sleep with some guy you barely know just because he's cute?"

She gave him an innocent look. "Isn't that what I did with you?"

"Yes, but I compel..." he didn't finished the sentence, understanding that she had tricked him. "Never mind," he quickly said, and he even had the good grace of looking vaguely ashamed. You didn't answer my question, "he pursued.

"That's because I honestly haven't thought about it," she confessed. "All I've been thinking about is finally leaving the hell out of Mystic Falls, and I didn't figure out everything yet. But I'm a resourceful girl and I know I'll work something out," she finished with a confident tone that she had obviously practiced in front of her mirror.

"Well," he said with a smug grin, "thanks to me you'll be able to save some money. I have an apartment in Manhattan, and you can crash there as long as you want to. No need to thank me."

A bit shocked, she asked, "You mean, live with you?"

"You just said you didn't mind sharing with a guy."

She gave him a knowing look. "I don't know, Damon. Aren't you going and try to jump my bones at some point or another?"

He smirked. "Cute, Barbie, really cute. So, what do you say?"

"Where is it?"

"On 5th and 63rd . Facing Central Park. Close by to lots and lots of stores."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You certainly know the right words to a girl's dead heart, Damon Salvatore. Ok, I'm in. But just until I find something else, of course."

"Of course. Once you're settled, we'll go our separate ways."

But he looked really happy with himself, and she started to wonder if he would let her get rid of him so easily. She would have gladly given a good portion of her savings to know what was going on in that pretty head of his.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when they arrived at Damon's apartment. It was situated on one of the upper floors, and while it was too dark to admire the view on Central park, Caroline was already very impressed with the elegant decoration and cozy atmosphere of the place. It had two big bedrooms, and she was already looking forward to laying down in the big comfy bed.<p>

"This is awesome," she told Damon and he looked at her with a teasing smile.

"Don't you feel like Blair Waldorf right now?"

She sent him a cheeky look. "I would, but you are no Chuck Bass, Damon."

He put a hand on his chest, faking an offended look, before disappearing in the bathroom.

30 minutes later they were both sitting on the couch, sipping some blood. Caroline couldn't help but smile. She was finally in NYC, in a super nice place, about to start her dream college. Granted, when she had imagined that picture, Damon Salvatore was not supposed to be in it. But he had been rather good company so far, and she saw no reason to complain. She had to admit, it was nice to not be alone during her first days here.

She yawned and got up.

"I'm going to bed. Thank you for letting me stay here."

He smiled. "You're very welcome, Blondie. See you tomorrow."

She put her glass back on the kitchen island and was about to walk into her room when he called her back.

"Caroline?"

The use of her actual name always felt strange on his lips. And it never missed to provoke some unwanted fluttering in her stomach.

She turned around. He was looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"Thank you for not giving up," he said, and although his tone was neutral, she knew he had been hurt by everyone's disinterest after Stefan's disappearance.

"You're welcome, Damon," she replied softly before closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Damon turned the TV off but stayed on the couch for a few more minutes. He had no idea what he was doing here. Better yet, he had no idea what he was doing here with <em>Caroline-freaking-Forbes.<em>

It had been kind of an impulsive decision. When she had told him about leaving for NYC, he had thought, why the hell not? With Stefan gone, there was nothing or no one holding him back in Mystic Falls. He could certainly use a change of scenery.

Sharing his apartment with Vampire Barbie wasn't part of his initial plan, it had just come out suddenly when he had heard of her living arrangements. After all , she was a friend (kind of...) and he didn't like the idea of her walking around on her own in New York. She was a small town girl, and the fact that she was a vampire didn't make her invulnerable. Who knows what was going on in these big cities?

Besides, she had been rather fun on the way here, with her silly thoughts and her infectious laugh. As shocking as that sound, he had appreciated her company.

But now he had to find something to keep himself occupied.

He threw a glance at Caroline's door, and smiled as an idea popped in his mind.

The following weeks were rather busy. The first days were about doing some shopping (grocery and other) and for Caroline to discover the city. She had been surprised when Damon had offered to show her around, but had gladly accepted. He had been in New York several times during the last century, and had plenty of fun stories to tell.

She honestly hadn't expected to have such a nice time with him. So much so that she was less and less motivated to find a place of her own now.

She had visited a few, but none had been to her taste. She was conscious that she couldn't help but compare each of them to Damon's and that it was not the reasonable thing to do. But she honestly couldn't see herself living on her own in one of those places.

Ok,_ let's be honest here. She had totally gotten used to living with that annoying, arrogant, self-centered blue-eyed jerk. Dammit._

Damon and his fancy loft on 5th Avenue had totally ruined it for her.

Ten days before her classes began, she went to FIT to check if everything was right with her inscription and put a request for a roommate on the message board. Damon went with her and disappeared for a few minutes while she was putting her note on the board. She then saw him come back with some papers in his hand.

"What's that?"

"My application. I'm enrolling," he answered with a smug smile that disappeared as soon as she burst out laughing.

"You? You are enrolling _here_ ?"

"What's so funny about that?" he asked, a bit vexed. "Do I really need to remind _you_ of all people that most of the greatest fashion designers are men? Like, that French who makes those shoes you like so much?"

She smiled. "Christian Louboutin."

"Well he's a guy, right? Those shoes look freaking uncomfortable, by the way."

"Ok, you have a point. Which cursus did you choose ?"

He looked at his paper. "International Trade and Marketing for the Fashion Industries. That's a mouthful, huh? Don't worry, I won't be starting to draw lacy underwear anytime soon. I'll stick with the business part of things."

"I'm pretty sure they don't take applications anymore. I sent mine like one year ago," she told him with a knowing smile, since she expected his answer.

He smirked. "With a little compulsion, there's always room for one more."

She laughed again, not mockingly this time, but strangely excited to know that he would be around during her school year, even if they wouldn't share any classes. She smiled fondly while watching him looking over his enrollment papers, obviously very happy with himself.

A thought occurred to her. "Wait...you never did the college experience before?"

He shook his head. "Nope. That was more Stefan's thing. But it's never to late to start, right?"

"You are totally doing this to pick up girls, are you?" she asked him with a cheeky smile.

He shrugged and smiled back. "Isn't that part of the learning experience?"

They walked out on 7th, heading to the nearest subway station.

"You know," she suddenly said," It's too bad about those lacy underwear. I would have modeled them for you."

She went down the stairs, while he stopped in his track, stunned. He watched her as she turned around and waited for him, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

Damn. When had Caroline Forbes become so..._attractive_ ?

* * *

><p>By the end of the summer and the beginning of their classes, Caroline still hadn't find anything. She had made some friends, but none of them were looking for a roommate. And she couldn't afford to stay in any of the apartments she had visited on her own.<p>

Damon never asked or pressed her about it though, and she was grateful for that. One morning she broached the subject during breakfast.

"So, I was thinking that if you leave me a few more weeks, I'll get a job and should be able to find something affordable. Is that ok with you?"

He put his newspaper on the table. "Did I ask you to move?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but this is your place, Damon. I completely understand that..."

"Look, Blondie," he interrupted her, "You know you want to stay here. And listen carefully : I actually like having you here. I hope you heard that right the first time, because I'll never say it again."

She smiled. "I like being here."

He shot her a 'duh' look. "Ok then. It's settled."

He went back to his newspaper and she hid her confused grin behind her cup of coffee. That was it, then. She was going to college with Damon Salvatore. She was going to _live permanently_ with Damon Salvatore.

She couldn't decide if it was going to be fantastic or catastrophic.

Probably a little bit of both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the great reviews ! I try to answer to everyone personally, and If I don't have the opportunity please know I appreciate it all the same !**

**Enjoy ;o)**

* * *

><p>"So, that guy you're living with, the one with the impossible blue eyes...Damian?"<p>

"Damon," Caroline said between two bites of her muffin.

"You're not with him, like...with him?"

Caroline smiled at her friend. "Magda, if you're asking me if Damon is single, the answer is yes."

A satisfied smile appeared on the brunette's pretty face. "So you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. If you want to get your heart broken, knock yourself out. Are you going to eat that bagel?"

"No," Magda said and Caroline took it with greed. She generally ate her breakfast with Damon at the apartment, but this morning she had decided to meet Magda for a change, and the two girls were sitting in a little coffee shop nearby the school.

Magda was a pretty dark-haired girl of Romanian origin and a lot of European charm. She was enrolled in the same courses as Caroline – Fashion Design – and the two girls had hit it off immediately. Caroline had been so glad to make a new girlfriend. Life with Damon so far had been nice, but he was still a guy. She needed to be able to talk about some stuff without risking an eye roll or a patronizing smile.

"Heartbroken? Why?"

"You are looking for Prince Charming, Magda. Damon does not do long-term relationship, believe me. This place, it's like Disneyland to him, if Disneyland was x-rated."

And just to prove her point Damon walked into the cafe at that moment, flanked on each side by two blondes who were literally clinging to him.

"See what I mean?" she pointed out to Magda.

Damon noticed them and blew a kiss in Caroline's direction. She waved back, earning death glares from the two blondes in the process.

Magda looked disappointed for a minute then shrugged. "Ok then. Next!"

Caroline laughed and washed down her breakfast with her coffee before standing up. "Let's go, we have our first class in 10 minutes."

She took her bag and made a small gesture with her hand towards Damon, who winked back.

She tried to ignore the little butterfly in her stomach.

* * *

><p>They were both sitting at the kitchen island, doing their homeworks. They had made a habit of it since school had started 3 weeks ago.<p>

"Who's the girl you were sitting with this morning?" Damon suddenly asked her.

"It's my friend Magda. She's a very nice girl."

"And beautiful," he pointed with a knowing look.

"Yeah, don't bother. I already totally ruined your reputation, and there's no chance of her going out or even sleep with you."

He laughed. "If anything, that will only make me want to try harder."

"You can have any girl, Damon. So please don't pick the only friend I made so far, ok?"

He shrugged. "Ok," he agreed good-naturedly and she was surprised – and appreciative – that he didn't insist.

She watched him get back to his books, writing down figures and numbers with a concentrated look on his face. He was really taking this seriously, and as far as she knew he hadn't even miss any classes. Because of school they were living rather quietly during the week, but they were going out mostly every weekend. Either going to a restaurant, a bar or a club, sometimes the two of them, sometimes with the friends Damon had made at school. Not surprisingly, he was quite popular.

Sometimes Damon would pick up girls to end the night before sending her back home the next morning (with or without compulsion depending on the circumstances.) And sometimes it would just be the two of them, hanging around, Damon ignoring the insistent looks of numerous girls walking around them and drinking and dancing with Caroline only.

She on the other hand had been very well-behaved. After the last year'soap opera that had been her love life, she preferred to focus on her studies, at least for a while.

She went back to her notebook and the assignment given that day. She sighed.

"Trouble?" Damon asked.

"We have to find a name for what would be our clothing line. And I wanted to find something special, but I'm stuck."

"You mean, like, 'Caroline Forbes Originals'"?

She smiled. "Yes, but we can't use our names."

He nodded. "Right. So more something like 'Clothes over Bros'."

She shot him an amused look. "Gee, Damon, how many of those CW shows do you watch?"

He pouted. "What? I was alone for a long time at the boarding house. I got bored. I never watched the one with the dumbasses brothers fighting evil though. Not credible at all."

She closed her book with a loud thump, glaring at him. "Let me make one thing clear, Damon. You insult Dean Winchester once again and I will have to kick your ass."

He raised his hands in defense and just at that moment his phone rang. "Save by the bell," he said, laughing, before answering," Hey Ric !"

Caroline puts their books away as it was almost time to prepare dinner.

She had been so sure when she had moved in with Damon that she would probably never see him and that he would ditch her most nights. But no, he was actually home every evening, helping her prepare meals and sitting down to eat with her. They talked about their day, and he would be his usual snarky self, and she would be her usual bubbly self, and Caroline really relished in this long forgotten feeling that was normalcy.

Damon hung up with a big smile on his face.

"How's Ric?" she asked, setting the table.

"He's good. He'll come visit on his next school break."

"It will be nice to see him again," she commented, before adding, "I talked to Bonnie yesterday. She would like to come over sometime."

"Sure. There's plenty of nice hotels around."

"Damon..." she said with a look. She had plenty of different looks that he was starting to get used to. That one said 'Don't start with me."

"Ok, kidding. Of course she can come over. I'll even try to be nice...most of the time."

"Well, it probably won't be before Christmas, so you have time to get used to the idea anyway."

* * *

><p>Caroline often wanted to talk to Damon about Stefan, to ask him if he had really given up on finding his brother, but her attempts to broach the subject had not been very conclusive so far, as he was closing off each time she mentioned Stefan's name.<p>

She decided to push her luck once more one afternoon. Damon had finally taken her on the top of the Empire State Building. She could have gone with Magda, but she preferred to go with him. He grumbled a bit when she asked him at first.

"Every girl wants to go there because of that stupid movie."

"What movie?"

"Sleepless in Seattle."

"Oh. I've never seen it actually."

Damon looked at her as she had sprouted horns. "You've never seen Sleepless in Seattle? Seriously?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No. Is it good?"

"It is on of those romantic comedies that make every girl cry. Back when Meg Ryan was beautiful and didn't look like an alien. Stefan loved it. I'm pretty sure I must have it on Dvd somewhere."

And now they were at the top, contemplating the 360° view on Manhattan. Caroline decided it was as good a moment as any.

"Stefan might be out there somewhere and we don't even know it," she mentioned casually.

He kept his eyes on the horizon.

"He doesn't want to be found anyway, so don't get your hopes up."

"Does that mean that you gave up on him?"

He shot her an exasperated look. "No, I didn't gave up, but what do you want me to do? It's been a year, Caroline. I know you always carried a torch for my brother but get over it. The present Stefan has probably nothing to do with the one you used to know anyway."

"I never carried a torch for him. Yes, I liked him at the beginning but I quickly moved on when I saw him with Elena. He's my best friend, Damon. I can't pretend he was never there," she said in a little angrier tone than she intended.

He turned to her, visibly upset. "Because you think that's what I'm doing? For years I hoped for Stefan to loosen up, to quit this stupid animal diet so we could have some fun together. And now he's actually doing all this things, but with Klaus? And I'm the one responsible for sending him out there ! How do you think I feel?"

A few heads turned in their direction as he had raised his voice. Caroline took his arm and led him back to the elevators.

She understood better now why he didn't want to talk about it. His brother's absence and the reason for his departure were still an open wound on his heart even after all this time. He had been so good at pretending he was fine she hadn't noticed anything.

Some friend she was.

She pressed his arm but he freed himself abruptly, his face darkened. She felt sick because she didn't know how to make it better.

She didn't think she could make it better.

When they walked out of the building he turned to her and spoke coldly. "Can you make it back on your own? I have to go somewhere."

"Of course. Where are you going?" She hated the tremor in her voice.

"Blondie, you're not my mom, and you're not my girlfriend, so mind your own business, ok? See you."

He took off, leaving her in the middle of the street, her vision blurry with unshed tears.

Turned out talking about Stefan wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>She went back to the apartment and waited for him but it was now early evening and he was still not back. By midnight she was worried sick that he had done something stupid like getting into a bar fight and get hurt. Which was silly since he was an experienced vampire and couldn't get killed that easily, but an upset Damon was completely unpredictable. But she was so distressed that she couldn't think straight.<p>

She went to bed but she was unable to sleep until she finally heard the front door. Relieved, she stepped out of her room and met him in the kitchen. He was drinking some blood.

He obviously hadn't been in a fight, but he definitely had been in a bar.

"Still awake?" he asked, sounding surprised, and she rolled her eyes.

_Stupid idiot_.

"I was worried, Damon," she said softly. "It's 2 in the morning and we have school tomorrow."

She then remembered how he had accused her earlier to sound like a mom, and she bit her lips. But he didn't mention it.

"I didn't kill anyone, in case you're wondering," he said while rinsing his glass and leaving it in the sink.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind. I was just concerned that something might have happened to you, seeing how angry you were when you left."

He turned to her and looked her up and down, which made her a bit uncomfortable. The kitchen was plunged in the dark but she didn't need to see him to notice that he was drunk.

"Are you still mad?" she asked, not wanting to deal with him in that state if he was.

He sighed. "Come here."

A bit uncertain, she took a few steps towards him and was suddenly engulfed in his arms.

After a moment of hesitation, she put her arms around his waist and her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She didn't expect it, but she welcomed it nonetheless with all her heart after those few hours of concern.

She wasn't used to that kind of affectionate gesture coming from him, and she put it on the alcohol. He had been friendly to her the last few weeks but nothing more, and she was ok with it because she knew Damon wasn't the hugs & kisses type of guy.

But she was. And she had missed those contacts. She was thrilled that he had initiated it, even if he would probably be denying it in the morning.

His hand went to rest on her nape and he whispered in her hair, "I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. You can't let me be a jerk anymore, Care. Next time just kick me anywhere, ok?"

She smiled against his neck. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," he confirmed in a slightly slurry voice, his other hand caressing her back in slow motions.

She allowed herself to enjoy his embrace for a few more minutes, until he put a soft kiss on her cheek and breathed, "I'm glad you're here with me."

He looked at her intently and she knew she had to break this before things went too far. She trusted him, but he was not thinking clearly right now, and any type of relationship beginning after a fight and a big dose of booze was destined for a big, epic failure.

She had swore to herself that she would never go back there with Damon. But at this instant, seeing his vulnerable face, she didn't trust herself one bit. She already cared about him much more than she should.

Reluctantly, she took a step back, putting a hand on his cheek. "Go to bed Damon. We'll talk tomorrow." She went back to his room, not waiting to see what he was doing.

She slept peacefully after that.

* * *

><p>Contrary to what she had thought, that discussion about Stefan turned out to be a good thing.<p>

The next day, Damon came to find her between classes and asked her to have lunch with him. They spent an hour talking about Stefan and other stuff, and even if Damon didn't exactly spilled his guts, she could see that he felt much better afterward.

When they walked back to the school, he casually put his arm on her shoulders, and she felt that something had shifted between them.

Whether she wanted to explore it or not, that was another matter entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ! Sorry for the small delay in posting, and the slightly shorter chapter, but Real Life and work have been keeping me rather busy and I did my best to bring it to you nonetheless. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to send it to my friend Heather so it's not corrected, but hopefully it isn't that bad ;o)**

**So I will be taking a break from posting next weekend, to give me some time to write more and maybe gain some advance, as I really want to give you quality stuff and not rushed it like I had to do for this one. I'll be back with a new chapter the New Year's weekend though, I promise. But...that doesn't mean I won't post any story, as I actually wrote two oneshot sa while back, and should get some time now to type them as it is calming down. **

**I hope you enjoy it and always appreciate the reviews of course ;o)**

* * *

><p>The music wasn't exactly Caroline's taste, but she didn't mind. A few minutes after arriving in this club with Damon, she had been approached by a cute guy who had offered her a drink. They had been talking for a good 30 minutes when Caroline got thirsty again.<p>

She excused herself to get something at the bar. Damon was there, chatting up a pretty redhead.

"I might get lucky tonight," she sing-songed to him while waiting for her drink.

He raised an eyebrow and she did a slight head movement to point out the guy.

Damon frowned. "Really? That's the best you can do?"

She shot him an exasperated look. _Of course_ he would say that.

"Damon, I haven't got laid in months. I don't want to be picky, and besides he's really cute."

Damon put his hand on her shoulder with a fake commiserated look.

"Then maybe I should have warned you about the house's rule : No boys in your room until you are 18."

She opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again. "You do know that I'll never turn 18, right?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I know. That's too bad."

He turned back to the redhead -who was looking at Caroline very nastily now – but heard Caroline say, "Never mind, I'll just go to his place."

He did a 180 immediately.

"What? No, no, no. You don't know that guy, Barbie. What if he's a werewolf, or a vampire slayer?"

She rolled her eyes. "And what if he's the best sex I'll ever have?"

He gave her an arrogant look. "No chance in hell. I was the best sex you'll ever have."

She gave him a saccharine smile. "And how am I supposed to remember that? I was compelled most of the time."

That shut him up as she grabbed her glass and left.

She didn't really mind him being protective, but he was really pushing it. Why did he care who she was sleeping with? If he was starting to regulate her sex life, they were definitely going to have a problem.

The cute guy wasn't where she left him. She scanned the crowd and spotted him talking to another blond, his hand firmly planted on her waist. A bit shocked, Caroline made her way back to the bar. She had been gone like 5 minutes !

"Back already?" Damon turned to her again, to the obvious furor of the redhead.

"Well, he's not a werewolf or a vampire slayer, he's just an asshole," she told him and pointed to the new couple in the making.

"Sorry about that, Blondie," he said and he smiled genuinely, putting a caressing hand through her hair.

The redhead apparently decided this was too much as she finally blurted, "Excuse me, but who are you?" in a rather aggressive manner.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me," Damon apologized. "Caroline, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is my, uh, sister. Caroline."

The girl immediately smiled again and held out her hand. "Sorry. Nice to meet you."

Caroline shook her hand with a fake smile before turning back to Damon.

"Listen, I'll just go home."

He shot her an incredulous look and checked his watch. "Already ? It's barely 11 pm."

"I know, but that stupid jerk kind of ruined my night. And I'm tired anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

She smiled and started to leave, not bothering to greet Amanda-the-redhead goodbye.

"Caroline wait."

Surprised, she turned around and saw Damon walking toward her.

"I'll come with you. I want to be sure that you get home safely."

Her initial reaction was to protest but she decided against it. She actually liked when Damon let his 1860's personality come out, as it was infrequent. _That _protective side she could totally deal with, and even appreciated it.

Even if a chivalrous Damon was a really hard thing to resist.

He went back to the girl and talked to her before making his way back to Caroline. They walked out of the club, his hand carelessly put on her lower back. A few minutes later they were in a cab.

As she remained uncharacteristically silent, he told her, "Come on, don't get all depressed over a stupid guy."

She sighed. "It's not the guy, it's just...I don't know, I just miss...having someone."

"You have me," he said, sounding almost offended.

"You know what I mean."

"I thought you wanted to focus on your studies?"

"I do. I just need to get used to be single and on my own. Not that I don't enjoy it. I mean, it feels really good to be drama-free for a change." She shrugged. "You know what, never mind. That was just me having one of my famous neurotic, insecure moment."

He smiled. "Hadn't seen that side of you in a while...didn't miss it," he added and she laughed.

Back at the apartment, she thanked him and went directly to the bathroom. Damon stayed in the living room, debating what to do. Should he go back to the club to the pretty Amanda? Or should he stay and spend some time with Caroline who obviously needed some cheering up ?

Surprisingly, the choice wasn't that hard to make. He took his jacket off and turned the TV on.

When Caroline got out of the bathroom in her pj's, she found him rummaging through the cabinet under the TV.

"You're still there?" she inquired, taken aback.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like going back. Want to watch a movie?"

She hid her smile, knowing exactly what he was doing, even though he wouldn't admit it. And then she frowned. She didn't really want to see that sweet side of him that made her heart melt even more than it already had.

"Sure. What do you propose?" she asked nevertheless.

"Well, since you've never seen it..." he showed her the DVD case of Sleepless in Seattle and she settled down on the couch with a laugh.

"Great idea."

He put the disc in and dimmed the lights a bit. His gaze fell on Caroline as she was watching the opening titles. Her face was make-up free, her cheek still rosy from the heat of the shower, her blond curls surrounding her pretty face like a halo.

His stomach did a weird flip-flop, but it lasted for just a second, and he dismissed it. Probably an indigestion. Yes, that must be it.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked suddenly, putting a self-conscious hand on her cheek, and he realized that he had been standing there like an idiot, staring. He cleared his throat. The weird feeling.._.the indigestion_...was back.

Some blood would surely cure it effectively.

_Yes, because indigestion is such a common occurrence with vampires_, a little voice said inside his head and he quickly shut it up.

He went to get a glass for him and Caroline and sat down beside her to watch the movie.

Halfway through it, Caroline suddenly turned to him. "Hey, that girl, Amanda...you didn't compel her to wait for you, did you?"

He gave her a blank look, obviously wondering who she was talking about, before standing up. "Oops. I'll be right back."

She was still laughing when he got back a few minutes later.

Caroline loved the movie of course, and when the end credits rolled she wanted to go back on top of the Empire State.

Damon gave her a teasing look. "Tom Hanks won't be there waiting for you."

"Well no, but maybe someone else will."

He rolled her eyes and smiled at her hopeless romanticism. She was incorrigible. But he was the first to admit that she deserved to be loved unconditionally by a great guy who would offer her flowers on top of any building.

_And that guy would be a lucky bastard to be loved by her_.

He changed channels before settling for a trashy reality show both of them liked. After a while he felt a weight on his shoulder and saw that Caroline had fallen asleep.

He turned the TV off and got up, taking her in his arms and bringing her to her room. He tucked her in, and impulsively put a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Blondie," he whispered before leaving the bedroom.

He was becoming a bit of a sap by being in constant contact with her, but as long as no one knew he was ok with it.

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up in her bed the next morning, she wondered how she got there, then assumed that Damon probably tucked her in. The thought made her smile, as living with him allowed her to discover some part of his personality that she honestly didn't suspect. But as she had thought the night before, she wasn't sure she wanted to know so much about it. The more she knew, the more susceptible she was to get a giant crush on him.<p>

Falling in love with Damon Salvatore was not an option. She had to ingrained that firmly in her mind, and everything would be perfectly alright.

* * *

><p>The next weekend, Damon went out on his own as Caroline had a test the following week and preferred to stay home and study.<p>

On the Sunday morning she was taking her breakfast while perusing her books when a pretty blonde girl came out of Damon's room, half dressed.

A bit startled, Caroline watched with her mug of coffee stopped midway to her mouth. She hadn't heard Damon come in last night. _Thank God for that._

"Hi!" The blonde said while obviously searching for her pants. She found it behind the sofa. "I'm Julie," she introduced herself.

"Caroline," the blonde vampire answered, not especially shocked as Damon sometimes brought girls back but they generally left before Caroline got up.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Julie asked with an ingenuous look.

Caroline stared at her for a few seconds. Why did Damon always had to go for the cliché dumb type ?

"No, I'm not. If I was, you would already be dead, Juliet," she said with a patronizing yet deadly smile.

The girl giggled stupidly, "You're funny."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Not really."

Julie took her bag from one of the chair – Caroline hadn't even noticed it. "It's Julie, not Juliet, by the way. Well, I guess I'll see you around," she said and Caroline addressed her a super fake friendly smile.

"I highly doubt it, but who knows? Bye, _Juliet._"

The girl opened her mouth, probably to correct her once more before changing her mind and leaving the apartment with an umpteenth giggle and a little wave.

Less than 15 seconds later Damon showed his head through his bedroom door.

"Is she gone?"

"Who? Julie?"

He frowned. "That was her name?"

She sent him one of her looks, this time the 'Seriously Damon?' one. "You're unbelievable, and I mean this in a bad way."

He smirked. "Yes, because you were sooo nice to her. I almost forgot how bitchy you could be, and I mean this in a good way," he said while joining her at the kitchen island and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So, I guess I don't need to ask you if you had fun last night," she commented, trying to ignore that he was just wearing sweatpants and nothing else.

He shrugged. "Same old same old. It's more fun when you are there," he said casually, and she did her best to repress the wave of pleasure she felt at his words.

Damon was so reluctant at expressing his feelings that it was through little sentences like that that she knew he appreciated her. It was a far cry from 'You're amazing Caroline and I can't live without you' but it was his way of doing things and she accepted it and enjoyed it all the same.

There was a knock at the door and they looked at each other.

"You're expecting someone?" they said in unison, and Caroline got up with a smile.

"I bet it's Juliet coming back for round two," she teased him and laughed at his horrified look.

She opened the door, watched the person standing there and the first thing that came to mind was, "Elena?"

The brunette on the threshold gave her a lopsided smile. "Guess again, Barbie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone ! I'm back as promised with the new chapter.**

**I want to wish everyone a wonderful New Year - 2011 has a been a very good year for me as it was the year I discovered TVD and got back to writing fanfictions, and of course 'meeting' lots of wonderful poeple here, both writers and readers, so I'm very grateful for that. Less than one week to go !**

**I'm leaving on holiday next week so I can't promise a chapter for sure, but the good news is that I'll have ten days where I'll do nothing but write, so when I come back there won't be any interruption anymore.**

**I thank my darling Heather for the information she provided me about Long Island.**

**Bonne Année 2012 and lots of bisous from cold Belgium ;o))**

* * *

><p>"Katherine. How not nice to see you."<p>

With a little laugh, the brunette invited herself in. She stopped in the middle of the living room, looking around her, taking in Caroline in a long t-shirt and Damon wearing only sweatpants.

"So, this is your little love nest? How cozy. How very Chuck and Blair of you."

Damon addressed a 'told you so' look at Caroline before turning to his former lover.

"Katherine. To what do we owe this...uh...pleasure?"

She sat on one of the high stool at the kitchen island, crossing her leather-clad legs.

She was flawlessly pretty, as usual.

Caroline wasn't really thrilled because she didn't really like Katherine, for obvious reasons. For one, the bitch killed her. Just for fun, or to send a stupid message, or whatever. That in itself was already unacceptable.

Then she was evil, even if she made Gossip Girl references.

Also, Caroline had to admit, there was the fact that she didn't really like having an Elena clone around Damon, but that particular reason was not one she wanted to explore right now.

Katherine pouted. "Really, that's the welcome I get? I thought you'd be more happy to see me after I saved your life."

Caroline scoffed. "One right doesn't make up for a gazillion wrongs."

Katherine faked a hurt look and turned to Damon, who shrugged.

"What she said."

She hopped out of the stool with a dramatic sigh. "Ok, since I obviously don't feel the love, here, I'll just cut to the chase. Stefan is here," she said, and didn't hide her satisfied smile at the little bomb she dropped.

If Damon remained seemingly stoic at the news, Caroline was not successful at hiding her emotions.

"What? How do you know?"

"I've been following them."

Damon let out an incredulous laugh. "You've been following Klaus? I thought you were supposed to run _from_ him?"

"I just wanted to stay informed on their whereabouts. You know, the whole keep your enemies closer, blah blah blah. Anyway, they stayed in Chicago for some time, and they arrived here two days ago. I lost them before figuring out where they were staying though."

Damon and Caroline exchanged a look. The young woman seemed hopeful, but he preferred to remain cautious.

"How did you know we were here?" he asked Katherine. "And why didn't you let us know when they were in Chicago?"

"I don't follow them 24/7. By the time I tracked them in Chicago they were actually leaving. Then I lost them before finding them back on their way here 3 days ago."

"Ok, but how did you know _we_ were here?"

"Oh, I was just looking for you, not Caroline. No offense, sweetheart."

"Absolutely none taken," Caroline answered with a disdainful smile.

"I tried to call, but someone," Katherine went on with a pointed look to Damon, "ignored my calls."

"Oh, that was you then?" he asked with an innocent look. "Sorry, I thought it was someone trying to sell me a vacuum or Zumba DVD's or something."

"Sure you did, Damon. Anyway, I called Alaric who told me you were actually in New York. When I told him the reason of my call he gave me your address...and voilà."

She smirked. "Does Elena know that the two of you are living together?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we supposed to believe you're giving us this information for nothing in return?"

Katherine walked to Damon and put her hand on his chest. He didn't seem particularly troubled by it.

"Well, I can think of a few things," she said with a flirty look, ignoring Caroline's furious one. "But yes, believe it or not, this is me being altruistic and all. I hate seeing Stefan as Klaus'lapdog. Stefan and Klaus are in New York, you are in New York, it's your problem now. I'm going on the other side of the country for a well deserved vacation."

She patted Damon on the cheek. "And now you owe me one again," she said with a teasing smile. "I know my way out. See you around !"

She left the apartment, leaving the two others a bit stunned by what just happened.

"Well, that was miss hurricane Katherine for you," he muttered.

"Damon, did you hear what she said? Stefan is here!" Caroline exclaimed, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Of course I heard, I was here. But I also heard the part where she didn't gave us an exact location, and as far as I know NYC is a big city, Caroline."

The smile fell from her lips and he sighed. He wanted to find Stefan as badly as she did – if not more – but unlike her, he also knew what Stefan was like in ripper mode, and he feared that if they found him, Caroline would get hurt. If not physically, at least emotionally by seeing her best friend acting cold and uncaring.

"Listen...we'll split this week after school and we'll try to find him. But we have to be careful, ok? Klaus is still with him and he won't hesitate to kill us. So the first one of us that finds him just go home and tells the other. And then we will decide what to do. Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok. I'll get dressed and we can start searching."

So for the following days, as soon as they were done at school they would go their own way and start searching everywhere, asking people around with a picture of Stefan. They even extended their search to Queens and Brooklyn even though Damon was convinced that if they were indeed in NYC they would stay in a hotel or an apartment in Manhattan.

Talk about the proverbial needle in the haystack. But Caroline was so enthusiast about it that he didn't want to ruin it for her, even if himself grew more hopeless by the minute.

By the Thursday evening, they still hadn't find anything.

Damon came back at 10.15 pm that night. They had decided to not make it later than 10 pm as they had to go to school everyday, and the intense search was already putting a strain on their homeworks. Besides, he started to be really exhausted, not to mention discouraged, and the black lines under Caroline's eyes were starting to worry him.

What worried him even more was that it was now 10.25 and Caroline still wasn't back. He tried to call her cell but she didn't answer.

He took a deep breath, trying hard not to panic. She was a big girl, a vampire, she could take care of herself.

Wen he heard the key in the key in the lock a huge wave of relief engulfed him, quickly followed by anger.

"Dammit, Care, we said 10 ! Where hav..."

He stopped as soon as she appeared in the living room. Her clothes were in disarray, her shirt torn. Her disheveled hair did nothing to hide the big, ugly bruise adorning her cheek, as well as the cut on her lip. She was pressing a blood-soaked tissue against it.

"Shit," Damon said, walking to her and putting his hand on her shoulder but she hissed and he quickly pulled it away.

"I think my left shoulder is dislocated," she said.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over for any other injury but thankfully finding none.

She shrugged – and regretted it the next second. "Ouch. I ran into a couple of vampires. Nothing I couldn't handle but they took me by surprise, hence the bleeding. I tried to comeback at vampire speed, but the shoulder hurt too much so I just walked."

She shook her arm under his nose, showing him the torn sleeve. "This was my favorite Burberry shirt, and those dicks ruined it. It's not like I can afford to buy a new one every week, I'm not Victoria Beckham for God'sake."

She looked majorly pissed off by that, and Damon couldn't help but laugh, feeling ridiculously proud at his little feisty vampire girl. She had turned because of his blood, right? So in a way, she was his.

He felt a bit disturbed by how much that idea pleased him, and concentrated his thoughts on something else.

"Where are they now?"

"Duh, I killed them of course. Burberry shirt, remember?" she said, managing a weak smile.

But despite that smile she looked really exhausted and obviously in pain. The extreme paleness of her face accentuated those black lines he had noticed earlier.

"Ok, go take a shower and get in bed, and I'll fix you some blood."

She nodded and started to walk to the bathroom when he grabbed her and put her shoulder back in place in a swift movement. She screamed and stumbled under the pain but he caught her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered against her forehead as she was cursing him with some expressions she had surely invented. "It's better this way. It hurts like hell for a second but then it's gone."

She nodded and he let her go. She was indeed starting to feel a bit better.

"I supposed you didn't find him?" he asked and a shadow passed over her face.

"No. You?"

He shook his head, not bothering to answer.

He went and took a quick shower himself before going back to the kitchen to prepare a glass of blood. He found her sitting on her bed, with her arms encircling her legs. He sat in front of her, handing her the mug.

He realized she was crying silently.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head and took the mug. "I'm ok. I'm just...we're not going to find him," she said, and it wasn't a question.

He put his hand on the bed on the other side of her body and leaned a bit toward her.

"Probably not. We might even have asked people who were actually compelled not to say anything, which renders this search useless. But if Stefan wants to find us, he will."

"But he doesn't know we are here," she said, putting her empty mug back on her nightstand. The bruise had vanished and the cut was healing quickly.

He put a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process.

"Caroline, there's no use going on like this. We are tired. I know you don't like that idea, and believe me I hate it too, but maybe it's time that we let go."

He hated Katherine at that moment for doing this to them. They had been doing just fine before getting sucked back in another endless search. He had come to appreciate the normality that was his life for the past 5 months, and he knew that Caroline needed it.

She wiped her cheeks and nodded although he could see she wasn't entirely convinced. Caroline was fiercely loyal in her friendships and he loved that about her, but this would only end up with her getting hurt one way or another, and he wouldn't allow it.

"Look, I care about you, OK? A lot. The last thing I want for you is to go through all that drama again. We have a nice life here now, let's be selfish and put the rest behind us, and keep our sanity in the process."

A few butterflies flew in her stomach at his words and she suddenly realized that they were extremely close. She met his blue eyes, where she could read a genuine concern and a lot of tenderness, all directed at her.

Never had she dream that Damon would look at her that way someday.

Her heart swelled with a love that she had tried to repress, in vain.

"I'm happy that you came here with me," she told him, putting her head against his collarbone, one of her hand coming to rest on his neck.

His arms went around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get him back someday," he murmured, his hand caressing her back. "It might take a few months, or a few years, but we'll get him back."

They stayed like this for a few minutes, and Caroline was really tempted to ask her to stay with her; but she didn't dare. She wasn't sure how he would react and she feared a rejection. Although the way he was looking at her...there was definitely something more than just comforting friendship. Then again he might not be aware of it.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek, very closely to her mouth.

"Try to get some sleep. We're going to Long Island tomorrow," he added with a smile.

"We are?"

"My friend Bryan's parents have a beach house there and he invited us to celebrate Thanksgiving there. It will be us and a few other friends, 6 people maximum. You're in?"

She had met Damon's friends several times and she liked them. A weekend away by the sea really sounded like a great idea right now.

"Totally in" she said, smiling back.

* * *

><p>Penn Station was crowded on this Friday afternoon, with people commuting back home or leaving to spend the weekend out of the city.<p>

Damon and Caroline were meeting with a couple of friends, Nathan and Monica. Both were in the same classes as Damon. Caroline liked to see him interact with these people and see that laid-back and friendly side of him. Back in Mystic Falls he was always so condescending, or sarcastic or just plain mean. She hadn't expect him to embrace that 'normal' life so much, but she guessed that in a way he was craving it as much as she did.

The train ride seemed short as they were talking and laughing, and soon enough the four of them were exiting the station in Long Island on Park Avenue.

"I love it here," Caroline said while inhaling the salty air of the ocean.

"I was here back in the 40', actually," Damon told her while their friends went to get a cab.

"Really? What were you doing?"

"Holiday. I had a fling with Rita Hayworth, just before she married Orson Welles. She took me here. It was the popular place to be for celebrities back then."

Caroline laughed. "What? No way !"

He smirked. "I swear it's true. I probably have a picture of us somewhere at the boarding house."

"Ok, I want to know about all the actresses you dated."

"Not many. That's a bit too much exposure and as a vampire you don't want to get noticed that much. It was fun while it lasted, though. I think Nathan found us a cab," he said, and as they started walking he casually put his arm around her shoulders. She had noticed that he was a lot more touchy-feely with her lately, but she certainly wouldn't dream of complaining.

After a short ride they arrived at Bryan's house. He had come earlier to prepare some stuff and was waiting for them.

Caroline immediately like the house, overlooking the ocean. The interior was cozy, all decorated in white and blue, with a big fireplace.

"I definitely want a house like that when I get enough money to buy one", she told Damon, before asking him, "You don't happen to already owe one by any chance, do you?"

He smiled. "Sorry Blondie, but no. You'll have to wait until you become a successful fashion designer to be able to afford one."

"Yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I might never sell a piece of clothe in my entire unlife."

He rolled his eyes and put a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "Will you stop with that insecure crap? Of course you will. Your are a talented, smart girl. I know you will succeed. Especially if you put me in charge of your money," he added with a lopsided grin.

Wow – they had certainly came a long way since 'stupid, useless waste of space' !

They never spoke about that period and she often wondered if he realized how much he had hurt her. He was not the same guy then, but it didn't excuse the fact that he had treated her horribly. And while she had forgiven him a while ago, she was hoping that they would openly talk about it someday.

"And here I was worried about making you two share a room, but apparently it won't be a problem," Bryan intervened, watching them with a teasing smile.

Caroline took a step backwards and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oh no, it's not like that."

"Ok, because if needs be Damon can bunk with me and Caroline can have the room. It's up to you guys."

Damon shrugged. "I'll let the lady decide," he answered, seemingly indifferent, but his eyes clearly said otherwise.

"It's no big deal," Caroline said, trying to keep her tone casual. "We already share an apartment, and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before," she added without thinking – or more likely because she had just thought about it a few minutes ago.

_Darn my big mouth. _

Damon seemed a bit surprised but also amused. Monica came to slip her arm under Caroline's. "Well, you'll definitely have to tell me about _that_."

"We had a fling a couple of years ago, nothing serious," she muttered, blushing slightly.

When she had thought about discussing this with him it wasn't _right now_ in front of his friends.

"I was a jerk to her and I regret it to this day," Damon suddenly said very seriously and she shot him a stunned look.

Well, that kind of answered her question.

"Obviously she has forgiven you since she's here with us today," Monica said softly.

Why was he doing this ? Why was he saying those things, looking at her that way and making her dangerously closer to fall for him again?

As it was getting late, they started to prepare dinner and had a nice evening. Caroline, who was still really tired because of the past week, went to bed a bit earlier than the others. She was already asleep when Damon joined her.

Later in the night, she woke up feeling a warm weight around her midriff and realized it was Damon's arm. She smiled in the dark. So, Damon Salvatore was the snuggly

kind ? She certainly didn't remember that from the first time around.

She wondered if he had done it consciously or if it was just a sleep thing.

Either way, this was going to be a _very_ interesting weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back ! Thank you all for your patience, I hope there's still someone around to follow this, lol. Since it's been a few weeks I post it a few earlier than my usual schedule. It's only edited by me, so sorry for any mistake (but let me know if it's really bad).**

**Enjoy & review !**

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up the next morning, she was alone. She dressed quickly and came down, finding only Damon and Bryan in the kitchen having breakfast.<p>

"Hey Barbie. Sleep well?" Damon greeted her, and she nodded while seating.

"Barbie?" Bryan asked, amused.

"Damon likes nicknames," she replied, pouring herself some coffee.

He smiled. "And do you have one for him?"

"I used to call him a few names back in the days, but not really the kind a proper young woman is supposed to say."

Both guys laughed at that. Bryan engaged Caroline in some conversation and Damon started to wonder if his friend didn't fancy the pretty blonde. The idea didn't pleased him too well.

Monica and Nathan came down a while later, and they talked about what to do that day. The weather was cold but sunny and they opted for a walk on the beach for a start.

At some point Caroline discreetly inquired with Damon about blood.

"I brought a few bags," he told her, "but we might have to fresh feed once, maybe later tonight."

"Ok," she shrugged it off, and he was happy that she was not squeamish about it. He knew that she was using mostly blood bags but it was good that she didn't repress her vampire nature. Look where that had led Stefan...

And talking about Stefan...he had told Caroline to put it behind them for a while, but he found himself having a really hard time doing so. Knowing his brother was out there, so close, and that he couldn't do anything about it was gnawing at him.

He forced himself to put his thoughts aside and focus on Caroline and his friends. Caroline who by the way seemed to have a great time with Bryan, laughing at all his jokes. He frowned. She didn't laugh at Damon's jokes, and they were much wittier.

And did she ever smiled at him like that ?

As he watched her interact with his friends, he realized how important to him she had become all of a sudden. Tu think that a little more than a year ago he could barely stand her, and now he couldn't simply imagine his life without her in it. As far as feeling went, he was still a bit confused. There was a an undeniable physical attraction, and obviously she was absolutely gorgeous, but there was definitely more to it. He didn't want to just jump her bones – as he had involuntarily predicted on their way to NYC, only he didn't knew that he would be the guy in question. But he caught himself wanting to touch her all the time. He had woken up last night cuddling her, for God'sake. And the thing was, he had enjoyed it. Even worse, he wished they would do it again.

If there was one thing he didn't cope well with, it was being overwhelmed by all those damn feelings. He was worried about his brother. He still felt guilty about it. And now there was that unexpected attraction to Blondie, and he didn't know whether to act on it or not. She didn't seemed to mind his affectionate gestures, but then again she was a caring girl herself. So it might not mean anything on her part.

It was probably better to stop cogitate so much about it – which by the way was such a Caroline thing to do. She was definitely rubbing of on him, but the thought, who would have horrified him some time ago, was now actually amusing.

One thing for sure, he didn't want to ruin their unexpected friendship.

That night they all decided to go out. Damon noticed several guys checking out Caroline while she was dancing, and he thought he was being subtle about it, until Bryan remarked,

"How many of these guys do you want to kill exactly?"

Damon was a bit taken aback before he figured out that his friend was talking figuratively – even though himself had actually consider doing it _literally._

He smiled. "Am I that obvious?"

Bryan laughed. "Come on, why do you think I didn't make a move on her? She's one of the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. There's something really special about her. But you're my friend, so...I don't get why you guys are not together. Unless she rejected your sorry ass?"

Damon sighed. "Yeah, it's a little bit more complicated than that. We have a rather...heavy history, and I'd rather not risk my current relationship with her."

"If you want my opinion, I think she's into you too, so the risk might be worth it. Just a thought," he said with a friendly tap on Damon's shoulder.

Damon nodded and finished his beer, watching the crowd. He saw Monica but Caroline was nowhere to be seen. He frowned.

Where was she now?

* * *

><p>Caroline had gone out for some fresh air. The club was crowded and she had danced a lot. There was almost no one outside and she took a few steps in the street.<p>

"Hey!"

She turned around and saw a guy walking towards her. He had been kind of hitting on her while she was dancing and hadn't seem to understand that she wasn't interested.

She sighed. Maybe he would do for a very early breakfast. She was getting a bit hungry anyway.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"No. My friends are still inside," she answered, using her best 'are you completely stupid' tone. How come she had become such a loser magnet recently?

She started to walk back to the entrance but the guy stopped her by grabbing her arm. "You don't want to stay here and have some fun with me?" he asked with a snug grin.

She freed her arm with a pointed look. "Tempting, but no, thanks," she said sarcastically before walking away. That didn't seem to suit him too well as he grabbed her arm once again.

"And who do you think you are? Think you're too good for me?"

Exasperated, she pushed him without thinking and he was thrown a good ten feet away. Stunned, he looked at her. "What are you? Freak!"

"What's going on, here?"

Caroline turned around and saw Damon arrive.

"That guy thought he could get into my pants by pushing me around."

"Really?" Damon asked, and walked slowly to the guy who was now standing up again.

"Uh, no, it's a misunderstanding," he quickly said, stiffening. If the blonde was a freak, he didn't want to know what that one, with his threatening dark looks, was.

He chose the safest option and ran away.

"Damn," Damon muttered, seeing his chance of a good tussle disappear. He turned to Caroline.

"Everything ok?"

"Sure, but I wish people would stop manhandling me. What are you doing outside?"

"I just came to check on you since I didn't see you in the club," he shrugged, making it sound like it was really of no importance.

She smiled and refrained the 'that's so sweet' comment about to come out. "I had just come out for some fresh air and that guy followed me. That creep had some nerves calling _me_ a freak !" She added with a sweet smile, "Thank you for rescuing me."

Damon laughed. "You did all the work, I just petrified him with my best deadly glare."

They walked back to the club and he said," I'm going home. Do you want to stay with the others?"

She shook her head. "No I'll come with you."

Damon went to warn their friends and after retrieving their coats they went on their way, deciding to walk back through the beach, since they were not really affected by the cold anyway.

Damon put his arm around her shoulders, and this time Caroline slid hers around his waist.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, before stopping to take a look at the view and the lights shaping the coast. She put her head on his shoulder and he brought her a little closer against him.

"I really needed this break," she sighed.

He nodded. "The past year has been emotionally exhausting, and don't get me started on the past week. I'm kind of beat too, to be honest. We need a vacation."

She smiled. "Isn't that what we are doing this weekend?"

"No, I mean real vacations, like one week in a resort somewhere doing nothing."

"That would be awesome," she laughed, "but you wouldn't last two days before being bored out of your mind."

He smirked. "Possibly. But I still would want to give it a shot."

"Well, Spring break is coming in a few months, we can plan something there," she offered, happy that he seemed to want to make plans with her in the long run.

"Sure. Or if you want to go to Florida and do the Girls Gone Wild thing, I'm ok with that too," he suggested with a teasing look.

She slapped him playfully on the chest and they resumed walking.

Once back at the house they both took a quick shower before settling into bed, both on their side but facing each other. Damon had trouble believing how much he enjoyed this non-sexual intimacy. Not that he didn't want to kiss her – on the contrary – and he was pretty sure now that she wouldn't mind if he tried. But he was ok with taking things slow right now.

"When I turned, I was sure at the beginning that I could never be around humans again," she told him. "So it's really great to spend a weekend like that with friends like normal people."

He smiled. "Well, if you feel like a snack in the middle of the night, don't be selfish and wake me up, ok?"

She laughed. "Damon Salvatore, we do not joke about eating your friends in this house."

She closed her eyes, feeling sleep slowly overtaking her. He spoke softly. "You know, I meant what I said to Bryan yesterday. I'm sorry about the way I treated you."

She opened her eyes and felt his caressing her hair.

"It's ok, Damon, I forgave you a long time ago."

"I know, and it only made me realize even more how much of an idiot I've been. You're an amazing girl, Care."

She smiled and caught his hand in hers, before closing her eyes again.

She felt Damon kissing her forehead just before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day went by rather fast. The group spend most of the time on the beach then walking around town. By five it was time for Damon and Caroline to go back to the station to take the train back to NYC. The three others were staying one more night as they didn't have class early the next morning.<p>

They were conversing lightly on the ride home, and Damon's arm was resting on the backrest behind Caroline, who had her head against his shoulder. Damon's phone beeped and he checked it out.

"It's Ric," he said, reading the message. "He asks if he can come next weekend."

"Of course, it would be great to see him."

Damon texted his friend back and pocketed his phone after receiving another message.

"He said he's coming with his girlfriend Amy and that he has a surprise for us."

Caroline smiled. "Ok, so I'll plan some stuff and we can show them around. I'm curious to meet her. Here did they meet?"

"Shortly after Ric took the job at Harvard. She's a teacher there too. It's been more than a year now, so I guess it's pretty serious."

Later that night, alone in her bed, Caroline reflected about the weekend and Damon's attitude. At this point she couldn't figure out what they were exactly. They were friends, that she was sure of. Damon had been so sweet and tender to her lately, but did that mean he wanted to take things further? She didn't dare to ask in case she was interpreting this the wrong way. She was totally ready to take the plunge, but she had to be sure, before she fell too hard for him. And she didn't want to put their friendship in peril and risk losing him. But she was so used to his cynical and scheming side that this new Damon confused the hell out of her, even if she did enjoyed his attentions immensely.

First things first, finding out if a certain brunette was still on his mind...

* * *

><p>She found the perfect opportunity the very next day as they were having lunch together.<p>

A pretty dark-haired girl approached them and gave a small binder to Damon.

"Here are your notes, Damon, thanks for lending them."

He smiled. "Anytime, Thea."

He put the binder in his bag and went back to his meal. The girl walked away with a longing look and Caroline smiled impishly. "She's totally into you."

Damon looked surprised. "Who? Thea? No, she's not."

She laughed at his cluelessness. "She definitely is. And so are a few other girls in your class. Really, you didn't notice the adoring looks they sent your way?" she asked with an incredulous laugh.

He shrugged. "Not really."

"How many do you think are borrowing your notes, hoping for some 'private tutoring'?" she asked with a knowing look.

"Take your mind out of the gutter, Blondie. I'm not interested anyway."

She looked at him for a moment. "Is it because of Elena?"

He almost choked on his food.

"Elena? Where does the come from? Care, I've been over Elena for_ months_." He frowned. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

She shook her head, trying to conceal how thrilled she was by his words.

"No, we never talked about her. I though that mentioning her name was even more taboo than Stefan's."

He snorted. "You're crazy. What did I do to give you that impression?"

"I don't know. Since we've been here you merely had one night stands, and no regular girlfriend even if you obviously had plenty of opportunities."

He put his cutlery back on his plate.

"I don't have a girlfriend because there's this hot, beautiful blonde tagging along with me almost everywhere," he told her with a teasing smile.

She smiled back. "Oh, so It's my fault?"

He gave her a lopsided grin, but his eyes were serious. "You didn't hear me complain, did you?"

She didn't have time to answer as Magda arrived and sat down with them. But Caroline now know what she wanted to know, and she had some trouble keeping a goofy smile off her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter : TWO things will happen that you've all been waiting for ;o)) Thanks for reading !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing much to say this time, except the usual thanks and gratitude for all the reviews/alerts ;o) Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Both of them were busy studying for their finals on the following week, especially as Ric was coming for the weekend and they would be rather occupied with him and his girlfriend.<p>

There was not much talking during that week, except for the mundane stuff and usual banter, but there were definitely looks, and touching. Lots of 'accidental' touching, like a furtive brushing of the hand, but some willing too, like cuddling in front of the TV or Caroline sitting on his lap on the subway ride home after school. They definitely enjoyed this dance around each other, wondering and anticipating when the other would make the first move. It made Caroline feel happy and alive, and she didn't realize it but she was actually glowing, her shiny blue eyes more vibrant than ever.

Damon had the hardest time resisting her, but he knew now exactly when and how he would act on it, and it was really worth waiting a few more weeks.

He couldn't help smiling when thinking about it. Stefan would have a field day knowing about it – it was typically the kind of romantic gesture reserved for his baby bro, and definitely not expected from Damon.

Thoughts of Stefan sobered him up a bit. There was still no sign of him, and for all Damon knew Klaus and him might have left already. He was seriously starting to wonder if he would ever see his brother again, and it seriously tampered his good mood. He was happy to see Alaric, as it would without a doubt distract him from his lustful thoughts about Barbie and the depressing ones about Stefan.

* * *

><p>Ric and Amy arrived on the Friday evening, with the surprise Ric had told Damon about : a three months old baby girl.<p>

Caroline and Damon were stunned for a minute when they saw her, which made Ric laugh.

"Let me introduce you to the first woman who rendered Damon Salvatore speechless," he said, not even trying to hide his proud, fatherly grin.

"Well I certainly didn't expect it," Damon admitted. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Amy had some trouble with her pregnancy from the start so we didn't want to jinx it by telling people, and then we decided it would be more fun to keep the news as a surprise. And seeing your faces was totally worth it by the way."

They all laughed and Ric introduced Amy, a pretty woman with dark blonde hair and warm hazelnut eyes. She looked feminine and soft and kind, the perfect woman for Ric after everything he had been through.

"What's her name?" Caroline asked, admiring the baby.

Ric and Amy looked at each other before he said, "Jenna."

That got them another shocked look, and Amy said, "Before you ask, yes, I was completely ok with it."

"That's really nice," Caroline said, before asking, "Does Elena know?"

"No, you guys are the first to know. We are going to Mystic Falls for Christmas so I'll see her and Jeremy then."

In the meantime they had moved to the living room and Damon had poured everyone drinks. Caroline was quick to ask for holding the baby and spend most of the evening cooing over her.

A bit after eleven Ric and Amy went back to their hotel after making plans to meet the following morning.

* * *

><p>They spent the Saturday showing the city to Ric and Amy, stopping in the afternoon to allow baby Jenna to take a nap without being carted around. Caroline had mainly been the one taking care of her, and Amy told her at some point, "You're a natural."<p>

Caroline smiled. "I love babies," she said, before a shadow passed over her face.

Amy put her hand on her arm. "I'm sorry. I forgot about you and Damon being..."

"You know?" Caroline asked, shocked.

Amy nodded. "Ric told me early on. He said that secrets had ruined his relationship with Jenna and that they had wasted precious time before she died. I didn't believe him at first, then I freaked out, but I loved him, so..."

"Do you know how she died?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he told me that too."

She didn't seemed particularly troubled by it so Caroline smiled.

"Wow, you're like the most understanding girlfriend on the planet." A thought occurred to her and she frowned. "You guys aren't married yet, right?"

"I certainly hope not," Damon intervened. "I wouldn't forgive you if you got married without asking for my blessing first."

Ric smiled. "Of course not. The wedding is planned for next July, and I'll need a best man, so you better start looking for a tux."

"Not a problem," Damon said with a smile, obviously happy at his friend's request.

"Where will you get married?" Caroline asked.

"Boston," Amy answered. "All my family's there."

They had dinner nearby Ric and Amy's hotel, then the girls decided to give some time alone to the guys to catch up.

They walked back to the hotel where Caroline asked the reception clerk to call her a cab.

"Will you be ok going back by yourself?" Damon asked, obviously not liking the idea very much.

"Damon..." she told him in a warning tone that made him smile apologetically.

"I know, sorry," but he knew that deep inside a part of her loved that protective side of him...even if most of the time he was bordering on the _over-_protective. He kissed her on the cheek under Ric's very curious look.

The cab arrived and Caroline left, then Amy went back to the room with Jenna.

Damon and Ric headed to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"To Amy making an honest man out of you, and to Jenna – both of them," Damon toasted.

"It's good to see you again," Ric just answered, raising his glass. "So tell me all about Damon Salvatore having his first college experience."

While Damon was talking, Ric noticed that he had never seen his friend so relaxed and careless. He also noticed that Caroline's name was mentioned an awful lot, and the softness in Damon's eyes when he talked about her.

Ric talked a bit about his life at Harvard, before finally asking, "So, you and Caroline? When did that happen?"

Damon acted surprised. "What do you mean? We're just friends."

Ric smirked. "Damon, there's a gorgeous woman sitting two feet from us who's been making googly eyes at you for the past 30 minutes and you didn't even look at her once."

"What woman?" Damon asked, visibly clueless, and Ric started to laugh, his suspicions confirmed.

"I'm your best friend, you're not supposed to be lying to my face," he told Damon good-naturedly.

Damon gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm not lying. There's nothing going on between Caroline and me...yet."

"But there will be?"

"We'll see," Damon answered with a non committed smile.

"Alright, you don't want to jinx it, I get that. But if you want my opinion, don't wait too long. You wouldn't want to see another guy snatch her from right under your nose."

_Oh no he wouldn't_. His Blondie was a gem, and he couldn't believe it had taken him all this time to realize it.

"I won't let that happen," he said confidently, tapping Ric's shoulder. They ordered another drink and Ric asked him about Stefan.

"Apparently he's been here for a few weeks, and Caroline and I have been searching for him, but I don't think he wants to be found," he finished, his tone sad and resigned.

Ric offered some sympathetic words and even his help, but Damon refused. His friend had succeeded in building a life away from the supernatural world, and he would never take that away from him.

* * *

><p>The Sunday morning was devoted to some more sightseeing and some shopping. Caroline was holding Jenna, and the little girl seemed quite taken with her.<p>

A bit after lunch it was time for Ric and Amy to head back to Massachusetts, and they said their goodbyes, promising to not wait another year before seeing each other, and Damon and Caroline would come to Boston for the wedding in July anyway.

As the December weather was rather unkind that day, they decided to stay in the apartment and study for their exams the following week. Then Damon prepared dinner and they ate while watching the News.

Damon had noticed that Caroline was unusually quiet since Ric and Amy's departure. Of course she had been concentrated on her book, but her usual sunny disposition had vanished.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Sure, everything's fine," she answered with a smile that clearly didn't come from the heart. Something was bothering her, but if she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't push her.

But when she told him shortly after dinner that she was going to bed, he grew concerned. She kissed him distractedly on the cheek before going to her room. He tried to focus on the movie that had just started on TV, but after 5 minutes he stood up and went to her room. He knocked softly before opening the door.

She was sitting on her bed, looking into space. He cleared his throat and she raised her eyes to him.

"Listen, Care, there's obviously something going on, and it's not my intention to intrude, but you can talk to me, you know. I..."

Her bursting into tears interrupted him. _Shit._

He kneeled in front of her and took her face into his hands. "Come on sweetheart, tell me what's going on. I hate to see you like this. Please."

She nodded, but deep sobs were still racking her and she tried to calm down. He searched his mind for any reason that could have provoke such a flood of tears, something that had happened recently, and it suddenly occurred to him, considering whom she had spent the whole weekend with.

"Is it because of the baby?" he asked softly.

She nodded again, this time with some relief at him figuring it out so quickly.

"I know it's ridiculous," she said in a broken voice, "because I'm only 18, or 17 or whatever, and I would never think of having a baby right now. But I wish I still had at least the possibility to have one someday."

She wiped her cheeks and he took her in his arms, depositing her on the bed and laying down beside her, pressing her strongly against him. What could he possible said to that?

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her hair.

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, calming down, listening to his voice whispering sweet nothings. He let her go after a few minutes and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

She held him back, giving him a pleading look which he knew he couldn't resist anyway.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked softly.

"Of course. Give me a few minutes and I'll be back."

He went to put his sweatpants on before joining her in her bed, spooning her with his arm across her midsection. It was definitely earlier than his usual bedtime but if she needed him, he didn't care.

"Thank you," she murmured, putting her hand over the one resting on her belly.

"You know there are other means to have a baby. There's adoption, for once. If you still want this in a few years, you'll have the time to consider your options."

She sighed. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure I would want to inflict this life on an unsuspecting child. But yes, I have all the time in the world to think about it, actually."

His hand caressed her belly and hip in a soothing gesture. "For what it's worth, I think you'll be a great mom," he whispered against her neck. "Let me know when you want a baby and I'll go steal one from the clinic for you."

She giggled at that and he smiled.

"That's actually horrible, but thank you nonetheless."

With a sigh she settled comfortably against his chest. "Good night Damon."

"Good night Care," he replied, waiting for her breathing to relax before allowing himself to fall asleep.

That's when he knew, with a sudden, vivid clarity, that Caroline Forbes belonged forever in his heart.

* * *

><p>The next ten days, they concentrated mostly on their exams, helping each other rehearse.<p>

"Geez, how do you remember all those numbers?" she asked Damon one night. "Just looking at them is giving me a migraine."

He smirked. "It's a talent. You draw, I calculate. To each his own."

To make her laugh he proceeded to copy one of her sketches, but the 'model' ended up having sticks for its arms and legs and a ball for its head. He drew a triangle as a dress on which he colored little pink hearts, before signing it.

"There. A Salvatore Original for Spring 2013. This should get me an internship at Dior, right?"

She laughed out loud. "Listen, sweetie, I really don't want to hurt your feelings,but...better stick with the numbers. Forget Dior."

He pouted before getting serious again and back to their books.

To celebrate the end of the exams and the beginning of the holidays Damon took her to a nice restaurant where they had a great time. Caroline was still amazed at how much they had in common and how they could talk about everything. He even had opened a bit about his childhood and told her a few memories that he had about his mom. It was so obvious that he had suffer from a lack of real caring and affection all his life, except with Stefan. But even that had been torn from him when Stefan had forced him to turn.

He deserved to be loved so much, and Caroline vowed to make sure that he would be – and that he knew it.

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve, and they had decided to spend it on Time Square. Bryan was there, with Nathan and Monica, and Caroline's friend Magda with her new boyfriend.<p>

They were watching the concert when Damon groaned. "Really? Justin Bieber? Wasn't he there already last year?"

Caroline smiled. "Hey, I happen to like some of his songs. Don't criticize the Biebster."

He gave her an horrified look. "I'm sorry Caroline, but if this is really how you feel...I don't think we can live together anymore."

"Ok, no problem. I'll check with Bryan if I can crash at his place," she replied with a mischievous grin and started to walk away but he quickly caught her and brought her back in the circle of his arms.

"You're not going anywhere," he declared against her hair. "I'm willing to overlook this music faux pas for this time."

She looked at him with a teasing smile. "Does this mean I can't listen to my Hanna Montana soundtrack when you're there?"

"No Miley Cyrus. No Taylor Swift. Selena Gomez is fine, but just because she's hot," he added with a smirk.

"But you know she's dating Justin, right?"

He gave her a blank look. "Justin who?"

"Bieber!" she exclaimed, pointing to the young artist hopping on the stage, singing about needing somebody to love. "Don't you read US Weekly?"

Now he was looking at the stage with a disgusted look. "Really? She's banging him? Ugh. Never mind, then."

She laughed, putting her arms around his waist and they stayed like this until the final countdown.

When they reached midnight and everybody started to cheer, he looked at her, taking her face in is hands.

"I never thought that this awful year would end so wonderfully, and it's all thanks to you. Happy New Year, Blondie."

Her eyes got a little misty at his words and she gave him her patented bright smile.

"The pleasure was all mine. Happy New Year, Damon."

And he kissed her.

At first she thought it was just a 'tradition' kiss, but when his mouth became more insistent and his tongue sought entrance, she understood that it was much more meaningful than that. She parted her lips to give him access and just had the time to release a blissful sigh before the fireworks started.

Not the ones decorating the New York'skyline, but the ones happening right now in her brain.

He let her go after a few minutes and they looked at each other with the same look of awe on their faces.

"I've been wanting to do this for weeks," he confessed softly.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I wanted to wait for the perfect moment," he answered with a lopsided grin and she melted right there.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and they turned around.

Blue eyes met familiar green ones paired with a grin.

"Do I get a kiss too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa ! (yeah, like none of you saw THAT coming ;o) Anyway, if our dear Stefan is back, that means the super evil yet incredibly sexy mister K is not far behind ;o) Are you guys ready for some drama ?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear TVD writers : You need to stop turning your 'heroine' (aka Elena) into a hypocritical, manipulating, lying, conniving, Damon-ruining, two-timing bitch. That is absolutely not attractive. Also, lying to Elijah's face ? Unacceptable.**

**On the other hand, awesome job on those Klaroline scenes ;o)**

**Anyway, here is next chapter, a bit of a filler I'm afraid what with all the Stefan catching up & blah blah. Some Daroline goodness though ;o) And if you think I was influenced by those amazing Klaroline moments of 3x14, you are totally right. And there's more to come.**

**Enjoy and review, pretty please ;o) Thank you !**

* * *

><p>Everybody stayed silent for a minute, an oddity among the noises and cheers surrounding them. Then suddenly Caroline's face broke into a big smile and she threw herself into Stefan's arms.<p>

Damon tried to catch her but she was too fast, and he panicked because he had no idea about how his brother was going to react. He relaxed slightly when he saw Stefan's arms closing on Caroline and the genuine smile adorning his face at the blonde's gesture.

He was himself immensely relieved to see that his little brother seemed ok, even if his presence here tonight meant that Klaus was probably not far behind. But he refused to think about that tonight. He'd rather concentrate on his brother, and try to discover how much of the old Stefan still existed in the guy standing in front of them.

Caroline let go of him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"We've been searching everywhere for you ! Why didn't you come see us sooner?"

He smiled, rubbing his shoulder ostensibly. "I missed you too, Care. Hey Damon."

After some hesitation, Damon held his hand to his brother and Stefan shook it. He knew his older sibling was still processing his sudden reappearance and assessing if he was a threat of any kind.

He looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."

"Let's go back to the apartment," Damon offered, implicitly trusting Stefan to do as he claimed, and Stefan gave him a thankful nod.

"Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked, suddenly remembering the hybrid.

"He stayed at our hotel," Stefan just said, and they started walking to the nearest metro station. Damon noticed that Stefan seemed quite relaxed so he asked, "Doesn't he have you followed?"

"No. He knows already where I am and with whom...I told him."

"Really?" Caroline asked, a bit shocked.

Stefan nodded. "I'll explain everything, don't worry."

Caroline smiled but seemed a bit perturbed, and Damon put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her arm slightly.

During the train ride he observed Stefan. His appearance was the same, but there was something in his demeanor that was a bit different. For one he definitely exuded more confidence, and there was a sharper edge to his face. But his eyes still harbored that same kindness, even if it was tainted with some sadness.

They made it quickly to the apartment and Damon poured everyone a drink – some wine for Caroline and some stronger stuff for him and Stefan.

They settled down on the couch, Damon and Caroline sitting close to each other and Stefan in the chair across from them.

"I only recently learned about you being here," Stefan finally said after emptying his glass. "Klaus saw you in Battery Park a few weeks ago with Alaric and a woman. He waited last week to tell me."

"Why didn't you come right away?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't want to seem too eager. I waited until today, then I told him I was going to try and find you. I didn't tell him about the apartment though."

"Stefan owns this apartment with me," Damon explained to Caroline.

Stefan told them more about his life with Klaus, how it had been extremely difficult at first as he kept fighting the monster inside and didn't want to let him out despite the blood lust.

"It took me a few months but I was able to overcome it. I can now fresh feed without killing, even if Klaus insist that we always...finish them off."

He made a small grimace and looked away, and Damon was so relieved that his brother didn't completely succumbed to his darkest urges. But there was a pain in his eyes that wasn't there before, and Damon was terrified to imagine what would become of his baby bro after ten years spent with Klaus.

"How did you do it?" Caroline asked softly.

"Mostly...I kept thinking about all of you," he said, looking at Damon. He smiled. "Ok, enough about me. Tell me about you two. How did you end up here?"

They had so many things to catch up with, but after another hour Caroline couldn't fight sleep anymore and she went to bed, living the two brothers alone.

"You still didn't ask about Elena," Damon pointed out suddenly.

A flash passed in Stefan's eyes that Damon couldn't identified.

"How is she?"

"I have no idea. I haven't spoken to her in at least 8 months."

Stefan let a laugh escape. "Ok, so what was the point in asking you? Does Caroline still hear from her?"

Damon shrugged. "I think they exchange e-mails sometimes. Just ask her tomorrow." there was a silence then Damon asked, "Do you still think about her?"

"I did for a while. Thinking about her, you, Care, helped me fight the urges. Then I realized some day that her image was fading...that I could never get back to her after this." He watched his brother curiously. "But what happened with you? At this point I thought that Elena and you would be married or something."

There was no condemnation or even jealousy in his voice, and Damon smiled. "Obviously we weren't meant to be either. I had been searching for you for several weeks, and..."

Another hour passed then Damon realized that they were close to 4 in the morning.

"Are you staying here? You can sleep in my room. I'll crash with Barbie."

Stefan smirked. "I would thank you for your hospitality, but I suspect that your offer is just the perfect excuse to go share Caroline's bed."

Damon threw him a kitchen towel. "Go to bed, smartass."

Stefan went to the bedroom but stopped before walking in. "I missed you, you know."

Damon grew serious and nodded. "Me too, Stef."

With a last smile, Stefan closed the door behind him.

After a quick shower, Damon slid into Caroline's bed and pressed himself against her, his arm encircling her waist. She made a sound and settled more deeply against him.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered against her neck, dropping a light kiss on her collarbone.

"I wasn't really sleeping yet," she said, turning in his arms to face him. "Is he ok?"

"He seems to be," Damon said pensively. They hadn't really broached the subject of Klaus, yet.

"Good," she nestled her head against his shoulder. He thought she was asleep when she asked, "Do you intend to finish it?"

"What?" he asked, his mind clouded by fatigue.

"What you started tonight." Her voice was hopeful.

He smiled in the dark, caressed her lower back and kissed her cheek.

"Definitely," he confirmed, and he felt her relax and succumb to sleep, a smile gracing her lips.

Things were suddenly looking up. He had his brother back, at least for now, and his dream girl in his arms. But he was no fool however. As long as Klaus was out there, lurking in the shadow, none of them would be completely safe.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up a few hours later and it took him a few seconds to remember the night before. The kiss with Caroline. The sudden appearance of Stefan. Stefan who was currently in the room next door, and Caroline who was still deeply asleep in his arms.<p>

Where she belonged.

He stayed in the bed a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth provided by the soft body snuggled against his. Now that he had her, he was not letting go. He had been so wrong before, but he knew now that his past mistakes and choices had actually served to lead him where he was now, to make him realize who he was meant to be with.

With Katherine it had been all about youth infatuation, the thrill of danger and competing with his brother. With Elena he had been projecting, seeing her as the good version of Katherine, and wanting to make Stefan miserable. None of those feelings were real.

Caroline was different, she brought him something so special, something he didn't even knew he needed until now.

He heard some noise in the kitchen and decided to get up. He dropped a featherlight kiss on Caroline's shoulder before joining his brother.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" he asked Stefan while pouring himself a mug of blood and another one with coffee.

Stefan shrugged. "The usual, not much." Seeing his brother's questioning look, he added, "Nightmares." As he didn't want to seem to elaborate, Damon didn't press the matter further. For now.

"So, tell me," Stefan said with a smile, obviously hoping to change the subject. "You and Caroline...how long has it been going on?"

Damon smirked. "Since last night."

Stefan laughed, his eyes wide. "What? So you mean to tell me that I interrupted your first, big moment?"

Damon smiled at the memory. "Don't worry, we had our New Year's eve kiss...and hopefully many more."

"Ok, in that case I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm sure you have a lot of things to talk about," Stefan said lightly.

Damon wanted nothing more than to be alone with Caroline, but the idea of his brother leaving again terrorized him. If Stefan walked out that door to go back to Klaus, he had no guarantee he would see him again anytime soon, or worse, ever.

Obviously he couldn't keep his brother under lock and key, but maybe he could keep him just a little while longer.

"Do you have a curfew?" he asked evenly, not letting his worries show.

"No. I texted Klaus earlier to let him know I would be back later today. But there's no need to piss him off by coming back too late."

"Ok, but there's no hurry, then," Damon assured his little brother.

Caroline came out of her bedroom and joined them in the kitchen. She went to Damon first and kissed him on the lips. He looked at her tenderly, caressing her hair.

"Did we wake you up, Blondie?"

She shook her head.

"No, the bed was cold," she said with a sleepy yet impish smile that he found irresistible. She walked to Stefan and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you were not a dream. I missed you."

Stefan smiled, hugging her back. "I missed you too, Care."

"I'm glad to have you back," she added without thinking. She felt him stiffen in her embrace and she let him go.

"I'm not really...back, Caroline."

Her face fell and and Damon came next to her, putting a caressing hand on her back.

"Is there really nothing we can do ? Maybe we could talk to Klaus." she said.

Damon scoffed. "Right, like I'm letting you go anywhere near Klaus."

She raised an eyebrow and faced him, crossing her arms. Stefan hid a smile.

"Really ? You are not _letting_ me ?"

Damon opened his mouth then closed it, thinking very hard about his next words. If he said the wrong thing, he could say _hasta la vist_a to his potential sex life with Barbie.

"Umh...Caroline, please don't go anywhere near Klaus?" he asked with the appropriate contrite look, which made her laugh.

"Nice save," Stefan commented.

"Much better indeed," Caroline agreed with a loving smile. She put her hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Well, as long as you're here, we get to spend some time together, and that's what matters now. Do you think Klaus will not let you see us again?"

Stefan shrugged. "Who knows? He's been weird lately, acting all gloomy and...depressed."

Damon frowned. "Depressed? Why?"

"He wanted to create this army of hybrids or whatever, but they all died on him. He tried for months, couldn't find a way for it to work. The last few weeks he's been in a mood...definitely not fun to be around," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Caroline and Damon exchanged a worried look. "What do you mean, an army? For what purpose?" asked his older brother.

"Not what you think. He just wanted comrades – his own words – so he wasn't the only hybrid around."

"So you mean he tried to turn – and killed – all these people just because he wanted some _friends_?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Why just not compel them? It would be faster and more efficient." Caroline said.

"Don't ask me. I discovered along the way that Klaus and I had some history that I didn't even remember, and one night when he was drunk he talked to me about his family. Let me tell you, this guy has serious daddy issues."

"So basically he just feels lonely," Caroline said, in a tone that immediately alarmed Damon. Damn her big, soft heart.

"He's not a puppy that needs to be saved, Care. If he has issues, he can go see a psychiatrist."

"He's definitely not a puppy, but that doesn't mean he can't be saved," she said with a soft smile. "and if we save Klaus, we save Stefan. Two birds, one stone."

Stefan got up and kissed her on the cheek. "I love the idea, but I want _you_ to be safe first and foremost. So please no heroic yet completely foolish and probably useless Save Klaus Mission, ok?"

She just nodded but didn't agree to anything orally, which both brothers noticed but didn't comment on.

"I'm gonna go," Stefan added. "Klaus has this thing tonight, but why don't we meet for drinks tomorrow night?"

Damon nodded. It was easier to let his brother go if he was sure to see him again soon. "I'll call you in the afternoon."

And with a last hug to Damon and a kiss to Caroline, he left.

Damon turned to Caroline with a smirk. "So..."

She smiled back, feeling shivers running down her spine. "So?"

He sauntered towards her, stopping just close enough to feel her body but not touch it. "What do you want to do today?"

She slid her arms around his neck and his hands automatically came to rest on her waist. "What about...doing nothing?"she suggested with a seductive smile that clearly contradicted her words. "Like snuggling on the couch, and maybe some kissing?"

"Kissing sounds fine," he said and covered her mouth with his, giving her a searing yet incredibly tender kiss. They spend a few minutes making out in the middle of the living room before finally moving to the couch where they indeed snuggled, kissed and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>The next evening they met Stefan as planned in a bar nearby their place. They immediately noticed that the young man was a little tense. He made a head gesture to indicate Klaus who was sitting at the bar, nursing a drink.<p>

"He insisted to tag along," Stefan explained. "I can't believe I'm saying this but he looked so down that I didn't have the heart to tell him no...which would have been useless anyway."

"He looks so sad," Caroline commented, a look of pity on her face.

At that moment Klaus turned around and saw them.

His eyes on Caroline, he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the delay you guys, I really hate to make you wait but it is out of my control. I asked my boss for an extended paid vacation to write my fic but he just looked at me funny. I don't understand ;o)**

**I also had an idea for a Klaroline fic and I wrote the first chapter already, but will finish COTS first. Look out for that soon if you're a Klaroline fan ;o)**

**I try to thank everyone personnally for their amazing reviews, and to those who don't log in or disabled PM, thank you very much for your faithful reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Last but not least, Starzee made a valid point about the last chapter, so if this chapter is better than it would have been intially it is also thanks to her ;o) **

**Enjoy the reading, and remember that reviews are like tiny hugs of appreciation ;o)**

* * *

><p>Klaus raised his glass in a silent toast before turning around.<p>

Damon and Caroline sat next to Stefan and Damon ordered some drinks.

"Shouldn't we go say hi or something?" Caroline asked.

"What? Why would we do that?" Damon replied, frowning.

"Because it is the polite thing to do?"

He scoffed. "It's Klaus. No need to be polite."

She laughed slightly and kissed him. "Ever heard about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Not this enemy. Do I really have to remind you that he killed Jenna, and Elena?"

She looked at him. "Of course you have to make this about Elena," she said with a disappointed look and walked away.

"No, it's absolutely not...and she's off to talk to him. God, she's insufferable."

Stefan gave him a slight tap on the shoulder. "Chill out, bro. It's just talking, and we are right here. Nothing's going to happen."

Damon sat down. "It better not. If he touches one of her hair, I'll kill him. I don't care that he's indestructible or whatever, I'll find a way."

Stefan looked at him with an amused smile. "Wow, you really have it bad, have you?"

Damon shrugged, sending a knowing look to his brother. "You know...it's Vampire Barbie," he said as if it was enough explanation, and Stefan seemed to get it.

"I know. It's impossible not to love her. Even Klaus doesn't seem impervious to her charms," he noticed upon seeing Klaus'smile at Caroline approaching him.

He got up. "Well, if it isn't the lovely miss Forbes."

She raised an eyebrow. "You remember me? I don't think we ever met though."

"Well, I remember perfectly kidnapping you and your werewolf friend for my sacrifice."

"Right. Well from what I heard, all this hasn't worked out as well as you hoped, apparently."

His face darkened slightly. "I see that Stefan has been a bit of a chatterbox, has he?"

"Well you can't blame him for confiding in us. We're his family."

"Of course. And believe me, I'm well aware of the bonds of family."

She looked surprise. "You have one?"

He nodded, obviously enjoying this little chat with her. "I have a sister and three brothers."

"Where are they?" she asked, not caring to be nosy.

"With me. All daggered and resting in their coffins."

That left her speechless for a minute.

"Wow. You are a total whackjob, are you?"

It was his turn to be wordless, before he started laughing out loud. Nobody ever talked to him that way. She definitely had a lot of guts.

Back in Mystic Falls he had noticed her because she was beautiful. But he had had other things on his mind then and she had just been another tool to use for the sacrifice.

And now, after talking to her for like 3 minutes, he realized what a shame it would have been if she had had to die.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. I needed it. Can I call you Caroline?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "Of course not. I just came over to say hi, not to make friends with you."

He lost his smile. "I don't need a friend, thank you very much."

She looked at him for a moment, with a look that he couldn't decipher and made him slightly uncomfortable.

"That's where you're wrong. Good night, Klaus."

The softness of her voice left him dumbfounded. She made her way back to the brothers.

"Care," Damon said as soon as she arrived, "About earlier, it had nothing to do..."

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a tender kiss.

"I know, I was just messing with you," she said with a sly smile.

He groaned. "You're a mean girl," he said, but couldn't help but smile and kissed her back

He loved her. _So much. _He was going to have to stop thinking it and find a way to actually say it.

"Stop with the sugary display, you're giving me cavities," Stefan said mockingly.

They spent another hour chatting and drinking, and Caroline noticed Klaus sending a few looks their way. It seemed like he wanted to join them but didn't dare to ask. She was actually surprised that he hadn't imposed himself upon their little group. Watching him drink alone like that inspired something in her that vaguely resembled pity.

Damon and her made it back to the apartment a bit later. They had arranged to meet Stefan for dinner the day after tomorrow. They tried to make the most of his presence here since they didn't know how much longer Klaus would decide to stay. When Stefan had asked, Klaus hadn't given him a straight answer.

"At least Klaus doesn't stop him from seeing us," Caroline said while pouring two mugs of blood. She brought one to Damon and sat beside him on the couch.

"So, what did you two talk about?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, believe it or not, but this lunatic carries all his siblings with him in coffins."

"Yeah, Stefan told me about that. We already know Elijah, and apparently Stefan had a fling with the sister back in the 20's. Deborah, or something like that...Rebekah."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine how unpractical that must be? I mean, what does he do if he wants to travel by plane?"

Damon laughed. "Really, that's the first thing you thought about when he told you about those coffins?"

She grinned. "I know. How blonde of me, right?"

He smirked, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear. "That's one of the things I love about you."

She opened her mouth then closed it, surprised – and pleased – at his choice of words. She took his hand. "I know you were not thrilled about me talking to Klaus, so thank you."

He nodded. "I understand what you're trying to do, and I trust you. Just...be careful, ok?"

She smiled and raised on her knees to put a tender kiss on his lips.

"Is this really going on?" she asked softly.

His hand slid to rest on her cheek.

"I know we kind of jumped into it without really talking about it...but this, this life, you...it's everything I never thought I wanted. And next thing you know, I can't imagine any other life now."

His words went straight to her heart and she fought back ridiculous tears of happiness. To think that she could have left for New York that day without stopping by the Boarding House...

"It's always been you, Damon," she whispered against his mouth, and he crashed his lips to her.

So far their kisses had been sweet and about rediscovering each other, but now it was all about the passion that they were sharing. She straddled his lap and kept exploring his mouth, eliciting sighs of pleasure from both of them. His hand slid under her shirt and unclasped her bra, before he touched her breasts in an almost reverent manner.

His mouth left hers and he said in a breathy voice, "I know you forgave me all that crap I put you through, but God, I won't screw it up this time, I swear."

She smiled, because it seemed very important to him that she believed him, and she found cute that he was the insecure one for a change.

She gave him another scorching kiss before whispering in his ear, "Take me to bed, mister Salvatore."

He chuckled, plunging his azure eyes in her matching ones. "Why, Miss Forbes, we have just started dating. I must say this wanton behavior shocks me a great deal."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're the one with your hands on my boobs."

He smiled. "Ok, you got me there," and he raised effortlessly while keeping her in his arms. She circled his waist with her legs and they made it to the room where he threw her on the bed before joining her quickly.

There was not much talking after that, just moans and sighs and whispered words of love.

* * *

><p>Caroline was left with a big smile on her face the next day. Whether she did some grocery shopping or just wandered through Central Park like now, she just couldn't help grinning, not caring about the people looking at her funny.<p>

Damon had gone to FIT to meet some classmates about a project they were doing, and she had decided to get a bit of fresh air after an exhausting but thrilling morning spent in bed with Damon. She was still amazed at how eager he was to make this work, and to make her happy, in every way.

So far, he was succeeding tremendously.

She came out on 5th not far from their apartment and stopped in her track.

Klaus was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her.

"Stalker much?" she asked, passing him by but not stopping. He jogged slightly to catch her and started to walk beside her.

"Not stalking, just hoping we could talk," he said, his voice hopeful.

She stopped abruptly. Damn that sexy accent.

"About what?"

He shrugged. "About what you told me last night...me needing friends and all...you had me thinking."

She looked at him incredulously. "Really? Something _I_ said had _you_ thinking?"

He smiled. "Give yourself some credit, Miss Forbes. I, for one, immediately noticed that you were beautiful _and_ smart."

She let a small laugh escape. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she said, and she couldn't help but feel a bit flattered nonetheless. How wrong was that?

"It was not my intention, I was just being sincere. Would you do me the pleasure of having a cup of coffee with me? I won't take too much of your time, I promise."

She hesitated. Yes, it was Klaus, and he had done a lot of evil stuff and kill people, so the reasonable thing to do would be to turn him down and leave. On the other hand, she didn't risk much in a public place, and if spending one hour with him would help Stefan in any way, she didn't have to think twice about it.

Also, a tiny part of her was curious as to how she had managed to pick the interest of the hybrid. What if she was able to reach out to him? It was such a formidable challenge, and Caroline Forbes never backed out when confronted to one.

"Alright," she agreed, and was rewarded by a genuine smile. "But let me text Damon first, ok?"

He nodded. "I understand."

She sent a quick message to Damon, telling him she was having a coffee with Klaus and gave him their location. She half-expected to see him come running the next minute, so she was surprised and happy when he texted back asking her to be careful and to call him if she needed anything.

So he really meant it when he said he trusted her. She would have to thank him properly tonight. And she knew the best way to show her gratitude.

Klaus and her walked into a small bar nearby, and she sat down while he ordered two cups of coffee.

He was intrigued by her. He hadn't been interested like that in a woman in a very long time – actually, not since Tatia. He could safely say that he was not romantically attracted to her though. She was dating Damon Salvatore and seemed obviously head over heels in love with him.

One year ago he would probably have compelled her to leave him, but he was not that man anymore. And there was a light, a spark within her which would be a shame to kill with compulsion.

But he wanted to get to know her better, and didn't have the will to fight it. Her words the night before had struck some chords and he wanted to hear more.

He wanted to know more about this friends concept, something he had ever experience once in his life for a very brief moment with Stefan. Those moments had been amongst the best ones in his life, even though he would never admit it out loud.

Looking back, all his evil deeds had really brought him nowhere as far as social conventions went.

A thousand years, and he was still alone. He was tired of it.

And he was the first surprised by it.

He brought the coffee and sat down beside her, keeping a respectful distance.

"I don't get why you keep your family in those coffins," she told him without preamble.

"I put them there," he said. "How do you think they will react if I wake them up? Especially Elijah." A flash of pain crossed his eyes when he mentioned his brother's name.

"Well you'll never know until you do it, right?" she asked, blowing on her coffee to cool it down a bit. It made him smile.

"Right. Maybe I'll think about it," he replied noncommittally.

"When you have time between two evil schemes?"

He chuckled. "Oh, Miss Forbes, I really need to do something to change your opinion of me."

She smiled. "Better make it epic, then, and I might believe you."

Their conversation went on with the same light tone, and Caroline realized that she enjoyed his time with him. He was charming, funny, and had a lot of great stories to tell.

There was of course still this pesky little problem of him having tried to kill her and basically everyone she knew (and even succeeded) but she chose to put it aside for the moment being.

They had been talking for a good 40 minutes when Klaus noticed, "I'm surprised Damon hasn't swoop in to rescue you yet."

"Don't get your hopes up," Damon cut in, sitting down next to Caroline and putting his arm around Caroline's shoulders before putting a kiss on her cheek. He then sent a glare to Klaus that made the hybrid laugh.

"Message received loud and clear, mister Salvatore."

Damon smirked. "I'm glad we understand each other. Is everything alright?" he asked Caroline.

"Absolutely. We had a very interesting talk," she replied and that earned her an appreciative – and grateful?- look from Klaus.

The older vampire raised. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone. I suppose I"ll see you soon."

"Will you let Stefan spend the day with us tomorrow?" she asked suddenly, and Klaus frowned.

"Stefan is not exactly my prisoner, miss Forbes. He may do as he pleases." He hesitated before adding, his face darkened, "Is this what this is about? Playing nice with me so I let Stefan go ?"

Caroline looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Not anymore," she said softly.

A smile crept back on Klaus'face and he nodded slightly before leaving.

Damon turned to Caroline and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I missed you," he whispered against her mouth. She smiled, "me too," and they kissed again, before remembering they were in a public place.

"Want to go back to the apartment?" Damon asked, doing his eyebrow thing and she laughed.

"I thought you'd never asked."

They walked back at a leisure pace, wrapped around each other.

"So, how did it really go?" he asked her.

"It really went well," she answered. "We talked about his family. I asked him why he didn't just undaggered them if he felt lonely."

Damon stopped and looked at her while laughing incredulously. "Wait...You suggested to Klaus to undagger his siblings, aka 4 powerful, possibly evil Originals vampires?"

She pursed her lips. "Yeah...maybe I didn't entirely think this through."

He kissed her forehead and they resumed walking. "Don't worry. I think you were able to reach out to him, even if only a little."

"Or he's a great actor and will kill us all in our sleep. How was your meeting?" she asked him, jumping from one subject to another without transition. Their lives were weird but she had accepted that a long time ago.

"Fine. We are meeting again tomorrow night."

"Great. I'll make it a girls'night with Stefan, then," she said with a grin.

They made it back at the apartment where Caroline kept her promise and showed him how very, _very_ grateful she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I played nice and didn't leave you with an evil cliffhanger...this time ;p<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**For some reason I really struggled with this chapter,especially the last part, hence why it is a bit shorter and also I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I didn't post the last weekend because I was in Atlanta with Candice and yes, she was awesome and everything Caroline. She is super sweet and beautiful. Oh, and there was also 3 cute guys named Paul, Zach and Steven that some of you might have heard of ;o))**

**I changed a bit of the Original story (the Mikael part) to better suit my story. I promise next chapter will be longer, but enjoy this one anyway !**

* * *

><p>They were barely up the next day when a delivery man came with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.<p>

Caroline opened the envelope under Damon's frowning gaze. She held a note written in an elegant script.

_Thank you for your kind words and your luminous smile._

"Maybe somebody should let him know that it's not polite to send flowers to another guy's girlfriend," Damon grumbled.

Caroline laughed. "Aww, come on, don't be grumpy. I think it's really sweet. And my plan is totally working by the way."

He raised an eyebrow. "A little too well, if you want my opinion."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think it's like that. He just needs someone to talk to."

"As long as _he_ remembers that, it's fine by me," he said with a fake nonchalance.

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'll make sure he does understand that I'm spoken for," she assured him with a loving smile.

He pressed her tightly against him. "And better let him know that this lucky guy is not letting you go...ever."

He heart melted and she lost herself in his kiss. Damon was not always comfortable at expressing his feelings, so when he did she appreciated it even more and stored it preciously in a corner of her mind.

She let him go. "I'll go take a shower then we can go to that bookstore you wanted to check out."

Once she was in the bathroom, his eyes fell on the flowers.

Damn that stupid hybrid with his old-fashioned manners and his stupid calligraphy.

He stuck his tongue to the flowers. He felt totally immature, but also much, much better.

* * *

><p>Damon put his books in his bag before putting on his jacket.<p>

"Ok, I'm gone. Drink responsibly and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Stefan threw him a popcorn from his spot on the couch. Caroline smiled.

"We're just going to watch a movie."

Damon sent a teasing glance to his brother. "Aww, Care, I'm so happy you found a girlfriend to watch chicks flicks with you."

"I like chicks flicks, and I'm not ashamed to say it," Stefan said.

"You're the one who made me watch Sleepless in Seattle," Caroline pointed out to Damon.

Stefan sat straight. "You guys have Sleepless in Seattle?" he asked in an hopeful tone.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'm out of here. Walk me out?" he asked Caroline.

Once they were in the hall he took her in his arms. "I miss you already," he muttered while nuzzling her neck. "What do you say we go on a date, you and me tomorrow night?"

Her eyes brightened. "Like a real date? For which I absolutely need to buy a new dress?"

He smiled tenderly. Yes, that kind of date."

"I'd love too," she answered, giving him a searing kiss.

He groaned. "I need to go, and you're not helping."

She gave him a teasing look. "I know."

He suddenly dropped his bag and put her against the wall, pressing his body against hers and stifling her surprised gasp with a passionate kiss. His hands glided from her waist along her ribs, to stop dangerously close to her breast.

"Do you really need to go?" she panted heavily.

That seemed to bring him back to reality, and he took a step backwards. They look at each other while catching their breath and smiled.

"Unfortunately, yes," he took his bag from the floor and left after a quick peck on Caroline's lips.

She came back into the apartment and Stefan grinned at her.

"For a moment I really thought you were going to do it in the hall."

She blushed and came to sit beside him.

"I'm happy for you both," he said more seriously, and she put her hand on his and squeezed it. He had that faraway look she caught him with sometimes. She knew he was trying his best to act normally, and spending time with them was obviously very beneficial to him. She actually liked this new version of him, less broody, more fun. What she didn't like was that haunted look shadowing his green eyes from time to time.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" she asked softly.

He smiled. "Of course. And I will. Someday."

She understood that he wasn't ready to tell her what had happened these last few months. Maybe he would confided in Damon more easily.

"You're amazing Care," he told her suddenly. "I wished I had noticed it before."

"Before what?"

"Before you fell in love with my brother. But I'm not going down that road anymore," he assured her with a sweet smile, and kissed her hand. "Ok, so which movie do you want to watch?"

They put a movie on but kept talking while watching it, as the two of them had so many things to catch up with. Caroline adored Damon, but those moments spent alone with Stefan were really precious to her, and visibly the older vampire reciprocated these feelings.

"Tell me about Rebekah," she asked him.

He stopped to think about it for a minute.

"It's a weird feeling. Until a few months ago I had totally forgot she existed. Then Klaus gave me those memories back, and I was overwhelmed by all those emotions for someone I haven't seen in 90 years."

"Do you know why he erased your memories?"

"He was chased by his father at the time and he thought I would be a liability. That's when he daggered Rebekah as well. He told me he killed his father a few years later."

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, so he has daddy issues on top of the rest? What a catch."

Stefan chuckled. "You know the weirdest part? When I was with him back in the 20's, I had the best time. Damon and I were not talking at that time and I missed him. Klaus was a great companion. Too bad he didn't stay that way," he added sadly.

"Maybe we can try to bring out that side again. I mean, if he had you remember, it might mean he wanted you to be reminded of the bond you shared back then."

Stefan nodded pensively. "There's no harm in trying. He has been acting differently since I found you and you guys talked. He seems...content."

"What would you do if he undaggered Rebekah?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her, surprised. "You think he would do it?"

"Well I did suggest him, if he felt so lonely, to maybe bring back his family as a start."

Stefan chuckled. "No way."

"Yes way. Damon was not thrilled at the idea."

"I can imagine. Although at this point, I don't see how it would make a difference."

As he stayed silent, she said with a smile," Nice way of dodging my question, but I still want an answer."

"I was not dodging. I honestly don't know what I would do. Unless she stands in front of me, I really can't sort out those feelings properly."

"Would you want to see her again?"

"My, aren't we nosy tonight," he said with a good-humored smile. "And yes, I would like to see her again, actually. That I'm sure of."

Caroline hesitated before mentioning Elena but ultimately decided against it. She knew Damon and him had talked about her, and she didn't want to bring back sad memories.

They talked a bit more once the movie was finished, before she let out a big yawn that had Stefan laughing. "Wow, you're not even trying to hide how much of a bore I am. Go to bed, Care."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry, your brother wore me out last night."

"Yeah, I really didn't need to know this, but thank you. Go to sleep, I'll wait for Damon to come home. And Caroline...thanks for the talk."

Damon came home soon after that. Stefan and him shared one last drink.

"Do you want to stay?" Damon offered.

Stefan shook his head. "No, I'll go back to the hotel, but thanks. Klaus has been nicer the last few days and I don't want to jeopardize that. Besides, I don't think that I want to sleep next door to you ad Caroline," he added with a smirk.

"Hey! We're not going at it like bunnies. It's not just that, I love her."

Stefan looked at him with a surprised look. "Wow, that came out easily. Did you tell her already?"

"Not yet. But I'll take her on a date tomorrow night...I want her to know I'm serious about this."

"Good. Because she deserves someone who loves her unconditionally...and you do too."

Damon was touched by his brother's words and hugged him briefly while saying goodbye. His happiness wouldn't be complete until he knew his little brother to be free and safe.

* * *

><p>The next evening they both got prepared in their own rooms, even though lately they had been sharing only one.<p>

They met in the leaving room a bit before 7 pm. Caroline had put on a 50's style black dress and she wore her hair down in curly waves. One look from Damon and she knew she looked beautiful.

"I love the suit," she told him, eyeing his very elegant gray costume.

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. "You look stunning," he told her with a seductive look and for a minute she was ready to call the date off and drag him back to the room.

But if they had eaten together outside countless times, they had never been on an actual date, and she really looked forward to it.

They took a cab and the drive lasted just a few minutes before they stopped in front of Daniel, a fancy restaurant on the Upper East side. While the waiter led them to their table, Caroline admired the cream-colored atmosphere highlighted by the dimmed lamps.

Their table was situated in a corner, giving them a bit of intimacy. Caroline sat down and Damon settled down directly on her left side. They browsed over the menu and placed their order while doing some small talk about school, Stefan and other things. Caroline enjoyed the beautiful place, and Damon's attention that was solely focused on her.

She had noticed a few female looks coming their way, and she couldn't blame them. Yes, that man was gorgeous.

And he was all hers.

They both had coffee after dinner, and Damon became suddenly serious. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the intense look in his eyes.

"When I came here with you," he started, "I never expected this to happen. I didn't expect to start college, didn't expect to share a place with you permanently. I didn't expect to have so much fun, like I honestly never had in my life before. And never before have I fallen so hard for someone like I fell for you over the last few months."

Caroline gave him a shivering smile, overwhelmed by his words.

"If you're willing to do this, this is forever, Caroline. You and me."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she put her hand on his cheek. "I can't think of anyone better to spend forever with. I love you Damon."

She felt confident saying it first, as it was clear from Damon's words that her feelings were reciprocated.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her hand, and she lost herself in his blue eyes where she could clearly see the depths of those feelings. She had no doubt that Damon's love for her would be unconditional and eternal. And she felt the same.

They made love with a new intensity that night, fueled by a mutual passion and the knowledge that that love would be theirs forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**I totally stole a famous line from the show, but since none of S3 happened in my timeline I thought it was fitting to replace it in that context ;o)**

**Enjoy, review and have a wonderful weekend.**

* * *

><p>They spent the next day walking around in the city, visiting places where they had been before, but doing it as an official couple added a new flavor to it.<p>

In the middle of the afternoon, Stefan met them in Central Park. They sat on a bench, soaking in the winter sun.

"This is amazing," Caroline sighed, leaning against Damon's shoulder, his arm around her. "The sky is so blue."

"That's because you are in love," Stefan commented. "Everything seems brighter and nicer."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Damon. "Really? Is that the same for you?"

He grinned. "Of course, Darling," he said while exchanging an amused glance with Stefan. She scoffed and elbowed him slightly, and he had the good grace to pretend it hurt.

"Are you guys free tomorrow night?" Stefan asked. "Because Klaus wants to invite you for dinner. He wants to talk."

"Did he tell you about what?"

Stefan shook his head. "No. Just asked me to invite you. But it didn't seem like he was plotting some atrocious evil scheme. Then again, you never really know with him. He can be so…charming."

"Oh yeah, he totally does," Caroline agreed, earning a glare from Damon. "Don't worry, babe, I like you more," she said with a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, I like you more too, babe," Stefan said and leaned towards Damon who raised a hand.

"Don't even think about it," he told his brother with a threatening look.

Stefan chuckled and sat back straight.

"So, what do I tell Klaus?"

Caroline looked at Damon, who nodded slightly.

"Tell him we'll be there," she said.

* * *

><p>They met Stefan and Klaus the next evening at Craft, a restaurant in the Flat Iron building district.<p>

Klaus welcomed them with a smile, kissing Caroline's hand in an old-fashioned way that had the young blonde vampire blushing and Damon rolling his eyes. Stefan just smirked.

"Miss Forbes, you look ravishing," Klaus told Caroline, before turning to Damon. "Am I allowed to say it? I wouldn't want to cross any boundaries," he asked with a lopsided smile.

Damon just shrugged. "Well she does look ravishing, so I can't exactly stop you from telling the truth, right?"

Caroline gave him a loving smile before turning back to Klaus.

"Thank you. And thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm sure they paled in comparison of…" he caught Damon's warning glance and cleared his throat. "Right. Shall we go sit down?"

Stefan offered his arm to Caroline and they followed the waiter. Damon and Klaus stayed a few steps behind.

"I don't mind the flowers and the lyrical declarations, but look at her funny just once and I'll end you."

Klaus sighed. "Damon, I can promise you I have no romantic intentions towards Caroline. I just seek out her friendship. I know I don't seem the most trustful guy to you right now, but I'm not a dishonest person. If you trust me with one thing, trust me with this."

Damon relaxed a bit. "As long as we're on the same page."

As they were approaching the table, Klaus muttered, "But I hope you know how much of a lucky bastard you are."

Damon smirked. "Oh, believe me, I know."

"What took you so long?" Caroline asked.

Damon bent over and pressed a kiss on her blonde mane.

"Just making sure everything was clear."

She looked between him and Klaus with an interrogating look. "Well, is it?"

Damon and Klaus exchanged a knowing look.

"Crystal," the hybrid answered good-naturally before sitting besides Stefan.

The dinner was spent in a very agreeable atmosphere, Klaus telling them amusing historical facts, and Damon and Stefan sharing funny childhood stories. Damon was a bit suspicious at first but he relaxed as the night was progressing.

Caroline was observing Klaus and could see that he was genuinely having fun. She was more and more comforted in the fact that he was slowly pulling out of evil designs and paid more attention to the simple things and just appreciated life in general. She was not kidding herself though. He was not going to suddenly stop feeding on humans altogether and start hunting bunnies hand in hand with Stefan. And Stefan was not on the animal diet anymore anyway.

But maybe with time he wouldn't feel the need to kill the people he fed on each and every time.

She caught Damon's gaze who was watching her with amusement. She smiled back. She bet he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Damon turned to Klaus. "So, Stefan told us you wanted to talk."

Klaus nodded, putting his napkin on the table next to his plate.

"Yes, I do. I've been thinking a lot about what Miss Forbes told me, and about what my life has been lately. I want to undagger my brother Elijah."

There was a stunned silence as three pairs of eyes watched him. He smiled. "Don't tell me that none of you saw that coming."

"Considering I've been the one suggesting it, I'm not really surprised," Caroline said. "I just didn't thought you had given so much weight to my words."

"I value your opinion very much, my dear."

"Where do we fit into this?" Damon asked.

"I want you to be there when I do it. I'm sure you can imagine how much he will be…"he searched his words.

"Majorly pissed off," Damon provided with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you, Damon. I was going to say upset but your way was so much more elegantly put."

"You're welcome." Damon toasted him with his wine glass and Klaus couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. Despite the cautiousness he felt in the youngest vampire – and he had to admit it, with good reasons – he had really appreciated Damon's company tonight. He was smart and entertaining. He was also obviously crazy in love with Caroline and Klaus envied him. He hadn't been in love in such a long time that he had actually forget how it felt like.

"Anyway," he went on, putting his mind back on track, "I thought you being there could help me explain to Elijah...what happened."

"You mean the fact that you betrayed him?" Damon asked.

Caroline laughed. "Basically, you want us to be your bodyguards in case Elijah is not in the mood to listen to your...'explanation'?"

Klaus smirked. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged a look.

"I don't know about that," Damon said. "who's to say you won't kill us all once you wake up your brother and goes on a killing rampage?"

Klaus smiled. "I obviously can't prove to you that this is not my intention. I can only give you my word – which is not worth much in your eyes right now, I understand that. But know this : the last few weeks have been enlightening. My plans to create hybrids failed, I don't know why and I honestly don't mind that much anymore. There are so many things this life has to offer...music, art, literature...genuine beauty," he said with a quick glance at Caroline. "But I need someone with me to enjoy it. And since Miss Forbes here is otherwise engaged," and that earned him a smile from Caroline, "I thought about Elijah. Me and him traveled the world for a long time together, and I miss it. I miss my brother. Surely," he finished with an almost pleading look to Damon, "You of all people can understand that?"

Damon looked at Stefan for a moment - making his brother looking slightly uncomfortable - before saying, "I can, and I do. I'm willing to do this, on one condition.

Klaus chuckled. "I already know that condition, Damon. And the answer is yes."

Damon couldn't hide his amazement. "Just like that? No catch?"

"No catch," Klaus answered.

Caroline looked between the two of them, seemingly frustrated. "What? What's going on? Stefan, do you know what they are talking about?"

Stefan watched his older brother and Klaus, visibly surprised and also moved.

"I think I do, yes," he said softly, giving Damon a look full of love and gratitude.

"Go ahead, tell her," Damon said to Klaus. He was still a bit incredulous and wondered if Klaus really knew what it was about.

"If you help me with Elijah, I'm letting Stefan go," Klaus told the blonde vampire, who opened her mouth in shock.

"For real?" she asked, clearly not believing it.

Klaus nodded, and there was another shocked silence as everyone processed the big news.

"Don't get your hopes up, that doesn't mean I'm going to disappear from your lives," Klaus half-joked.

"I certainly hope not," Caroline said, putting her hand on his arm and pressing it slightly.

"Right," Klaus cleared his throat, trying to dissipate the emotional moment. "so, how do you suggest we do this?"

They spent another thirty minutes talking about it, and Damon said, "We should do this tomorrow, as Caroline and I are going back to school on Monday."

Stefan laughed and Damon looked at him. "What?"

"It's just weird hearing you say 'I'm going back to school'. You totally stole my line," Stefan said with an amused look.

After everything was decided, they got up and left the restaurant. Klaus put his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Well, Miss Forbes, did I succeed in changing you opinion about me? Was letting Stefan go epic enough for you?"

She smiled softly. "Not quite yet...but you can call me Caroline."

His smile grew wider.

* * *

><p>Klaus had offered to Stefan to stay with Damon and Caroline as he would have a lot of things to arrange to bring Elijah's coffin at the hotel for the next day.<p>

So the three of them went back to the apartment. They still had a hard time believing what Klaus had agreed to.

"Honestly, I'll be waiting for the other shoe to drop," Damon told the others.

"I think he was truthful about this," Caroline said. "Stefan is free again," she smiled brightly to the youngest Salvatore.

"Mostly thanks to you," Stefan pointed out. "So thank you." He couldn't quite yet grasp the fact that he was indeed free to do as he pleased and didn't have to obey Klaus anymore.

It had been a long and eventful evening, and they went to bed. But soon after, Caroline started fidgeting, tossing and turning.

"Gee, Blondie, will you stop?" Damon asked in a sleepy voice, putting his arm across her waist to keep her from moving. She ignored him and sat straight in the bed.

"Damon, are we doing something wrong? Are we betraying our friends by doing what we do with Klaus? I don't know what to think anymore."

Damon sighed and raised on his elbow, putting his head on his hand. It was just like her, doing anything to save her friends, then having an attack of conscience once it worked.

"We're not betraying anyone," he assured her quietly. "We just did what we had to do for Stefan, and along the way we discovered that Klaus was not entirely the evil bastard we thought he was. We are not going to be best friends with him all of a sudden, we just acknowledge that he is a part of our life, and that we are ok with that."

She turned to him. "I'm just not sure how to explain that to Elena or Bonnie."

"Why don't you worry about it when you'll have to face Elena or Bonnie?"

"They can't possibly take this the right way," she insisted.

He joined her, putting her hair back behind her shoulder in a caressing manner.

"Babe, I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I don't give a flying fuck about what Elena or Bonnie would think about this. Especially Elena," he muttered, bringing his mouth to her neck and she giggled.

"Guys, I know we're vampires but I'm trying to sleep here. Can you tone it down?" Stefan asked from the threshold.

"Caroline is having a crisis of conscience," Damon explained, lying back on the bed.

"It's one in the morning. Can you have it tomorrow? Because otherwise I'm going back to sleep with Klaus," Stefan said then frowned upon seeing the look Damon and Caroline gave him. "Wait, let me rephrase that."

"Too late," Damon smirked. "See, Care? Don't feel guilty. We have to keep Klaus around because of the blossoming romance between him and my baby bro."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Damon. Why do you feel guilty?" he asked Caroline, coming to sit next to her on the bed.

She shrugged. "I was just thinking about Elena and Bonnie, and what Klaus did to them. I don't see how they could accept that we are..sort of friends with him."

Stefan frowned. "Well they don't have to accept anything. They don't know the whole story, and besides this is your life. Why would you let them dictate what you can or can't do?"

"Because they are my friends and I care about what they think."

"We understand that," Damon intervened, putting a hand on the small of her back. "But we don't want you to worry about it. They are not here, and like Stefan said, they don't know how it all happened, and they have no right to judge. I'm sure that once you'll explain everything they will understand. They love you."

"But don't forget that Damon and I love you more," Stefan told her with a lopsided smile.

She laughed, her worries quickly disappearing. She hugged Stefan. "Thank you," she whispered. She was so lucky to have those incredible two men in her life.

"Do I get a thank you too?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok, that's my cue to get the hell out of here," Stefan said before asking Caroline, "Can you please thank him as quietly as possible?"

* * *

><p>The four of them were sitting together the next afternoon in Klaus hotel's room in front of Elijah's opened coffin. Klaus had undaggered him a bit earlier, and they were now waiting.<p>

"I feel like being at a wake except of being buried the guy is going to wake up. My life is so weird." Caroline commented.

"Did you think of what you're going to tell him?" Stefan asked Klaus.

"I thought about it all night and couldn't come up with anything," Klaus admitted, and he did look a bit concerned.

"Speak from the heart," Caroline advised, and Klaus smiled.

"I'm glad to know you're assuming I have one, Miss Fo...Caroline."

They exchanged a knowing smile and he suddenly felt more at ease.

"Better think fast about what you're going to say," Damon said, indicating the coffin with his head.

The gray color had disappeared from his face and Elijah moved slightly.

Klaus took a deep breath. "Here we go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Not much to say, except some shameless self-promotion : For those who like Klaroline, go check my new story 'Closest Thing to Crazy' and let me know if you like it ;o)**

**I already know that you will leave great reviews for this chapter because you guys are awesome like that ;o))**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Elijah was sitting on a chair in front of them, looking as dashing as ever in his elegant and barely rumpled suit, despite having spent the last few months in a coffin. He also looked impassible in face of the amount of information and apologies dumped on him all at once by his brother.<p>

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked him, a bit put off by his stillness.

Elijah's inquisitive gaze went from Klaus to her. "I'm absolutely fine, Miss Forbes, thank you for inquiring."

Damon leaned into Stefan. "Why do they always talk like they are some Jane Austen's book rejects?"

"How would you know? You've never read Jane Austen," Stefan replied in the same hushed tone, even though everyone else could perfectly hear them.

"Pride and Prejudice is actually one of my favorite book," Elijah commented.

"Really? Me too !" Caroline chirped. "The funny thing is, one of my best friend's last name is Bennett. But you already know that."

"I do, but it is still quite amusing indeed," Elijah replied politely.

Klaus shifted on his seat, growing impatient. "Come on brother, don't you have anything else to say?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Obviously I have things to say. I'll just say them when it is just the two of us."

"Yeah, that's kind of what good old Klaus here was trying to avoid," Damon cut in.

Elijah smiled. "Come on, Niklaus, what are you afraid of? It's not like I can harm you in any way."

"You could leave," Klaus said calmly, and Elijah reacted to that. Caroline, who was observing him, caught a flash of vulnerability on his face. She raised from her chair and put her hand on Klaus'shoulder.

"We should go. You're going to be ok. He really wanted you back," she told Elijah before kissing Klaus'cheek and dragging the two Salvatores with her.

"But I wanted to stay for the fistfight," Damon protested once they were outside.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "There won't be any fistfight, you doofus. They have been brothers for a thousand plus years. They love each other, they will patch things up. They are like you, in about 800 years."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive you if you start dragging me around in a coffin," Stefan deadpanned to his brother.

"Not even if it's upholstered in black silk?" Damon smirked.

"That's your thing. I prefer white Egyptian cotton."

"God, you guys are such idiots," Caroline said but couldn't help but smile. "Let's go home."

She started to walk, followed by the two men, before stopping. "Talking about home, Stefan, what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I haven't had the time to think about it yet. I'll stay at the hotel and start searching for a place to live."

"You're welcome to stay with us. It is your apartment too," Damon offered and Stefan smiled.

"Thank you, but you guys need your privacy. I'll find something, I'm not really worried about this."

"We'll help you," Caroline told him.

"But not tonight," Damon intervened while attracting her into his arms," because we have plans."

She smiled. "What plans?"

"It's a surprise," he told her before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, I'm so sleeping somewhere else tonight," Stefan muttered with a painful look.

* * *

><p>The three of them went to eat together then Stefan went back to the hotel and Damon and Caroline went on their way. Soon after they stopped in front of the Empire State Building.<p>

"Remember the last time we were here?" he asked her.

"Yes, we had a fight. Not one of my best memory," she recalled.

"So what do you say we go back up there and change those bad memories?"

She smiled, unsure of what he was saying. "But it's late, and it's probably closed."

He smirked. "Nothing is ever closed for us vampires," he whispered against her hair.

He took her hand and pushed the door, easily compelling the guardian into letting them take the elevators to the top. Caroline walked around, enjoying the quiet and the beauty of the view.

"That's ma favorite," she told Damon, pointing to the Chrysler Building. He came to stand behind her, circling her waist with his arms and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me my brother back," he said, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well it's not entirely my doing. Let's just say I caught Klaus at the right moment. And I was able to do it because you trusted me," she added with a soft smile. "Besides, you were the one who bluntly asked for Stefan's release."

"Because you softened Klaus enough for me to take that opportunity."

She shrugged. "If you say so."

He laughed softly. "No matter how much I tell you how awesome you are, you'll never completely believe it, do you?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I might in a few hundred years, if you're still saying it then."

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I mention something about forever? I'll never stop telling you how amazing and beautiful you are, and how much I love you," he told her fervently, pressing her tightly against him. She turned her head and their lips met in a loving kiss.

"We should travel, when we're done with school," he said.

"I would love that! Let's go to Europe first."

"We'll go wherever you want," he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You're so good to me," she sighed, putting her hands on his.

"You deserve it, Care. You deserve the world, and I'll do everything in my power to give it to you."

She turned around and slid her arms around his neck. "I don't need the world, Damon. I just need you. I love you so much."

He gave her a series of slow, shivery kisses.

Out of breath, she asked with a teasing look, "Do they have surveillance camera up here?"

He smirked. "I'm pretty sure they do. But we have a nice bed waiting for us at home."

She laughed. "Listen to us, a bed! We sound like an old, arthritic couple already."

"For what I'm going to do to you, I need to be comfortable," he whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He gave her another kiss, as an appetizer of sort, and by the time he was finished her legs were barely holding her.

* * *

><p>When Stefan walked into the salon of the suite he shared with Klaus, he found Elijah standing in front of the window.<p>

"Hey."

The Original turned around.

"Stefan. I thought you would have stayed with your brother and Caroline."

The youngest vampire smiled. "They've been together for barely two weeks, they need their privacy," he explained.

Elijah nodded. "Ah yes. Young love. I understand."

"How did it go with Klaus?" Stefan asked, curious.

"If I didn't know that it was impossible, I would think that you brainwashed him," Elijah answered calmly.

Stefan smiled. "If it makes you feel better, we were as surprised as you when he agreed to let me go. The last few weeks have been rather decisive regarding his change of heart."

"From what I understood, the lovely miss Forbes is no stranger to that situation."

"She was apparently able to get through him. But her interest was genuine. There was a will to help me at first, but she actually started to like him."

Elijah nodded pensively. "It's rather unsettling to see him like this. I haven't seen him in that state of mind in a very long time...since we were humans, actually. I would have never imagine he could be like that again."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Do you see it as a good thing or a bad one?"

Elijah smiled cryptically. "I didn't have time to decide yet. I suppose that in the long run it will be a good thing."

Stefan knew Elijah was not the belligerent type, which was confirmed by his next words.

"I do not wish to re-enter in some war with your family and friends. What I did back then was to help Klaus with the sacrifice. I have nothing against you personally. Despite what he is and what he's done, Klaus is my brother. If you are able to give him a second chance, there's no reason I can't do the same. I think you can appreciate the value of family ties."

"I certainly do," Stefan answered, thinking about his own rocky history with Damon. "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

Elijah left his spot near the window and came closer to Stefan, putting his hands in his pockets.

"A little trip is in order, from what I understood. Some down time so we can talk. I'm sure Niklaus will let you know son enough."

Stefan nodded. "Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Stefan."

Stefan went to his room and started to undress, his thoughts wandering. If Klaus wanted to get his family back, was there a chance for Rebekah to be next?

* * *

><p>The alarm went on and Caroline groaned, pushing the snooze button and turning around, seeking Damon's heat. He was still half asleep but his arm automatically sneaked around her.<p>

It was their first day back after the holidays.

"Too early," she muttered, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

Eyes still closed, he smiled. "You don't have to go to school. You could compel your way into becoming a famous fashion designer."

"Yes, but what would be the fun in that?"

He opened one eye and looked at the alarm clock. "Still more fun than having to wake up at 6.45 every morning."

He kissed her forehead and caressed her back while they waited for the alarm to go on again. Caroline got up to take a shower while Damon prepared some breakfast and blood.

She joined him, still wearing her bathrobe, and they ate quietly. Damon had turn the TV on the News channel but the sound was put on low.

Caroline got up to put her mug in the sink and he caught her, pressing her again the kitchen island. His mouth took hers in a kiss, not really passionate but more tender and intimate. She realized pretty quickly that it was all he intended to do, and they spent the next 15 minutes making out in the kitchen.

She had no idea that Damon would turn out to be such a loving and adorable boyfriend.

His mouth left hers and wandered on her neck, making her shiver. He knew exactly where her sensitive spots were.

"You are going to break so many girls'hearts at school today," she sighed with a mischievous smile.

"And you're going to love every minute of it," he smirked.

She shrugged. "I just want to make sure that they don't get any illusions. I don't share what's mine," she replied with a seductive look from under her lashes.

Damon groaned and kissed her again, this time more intensely. He opened her bathrobe, his hands sliding on her body, finding what they were looking for. His fingers worked their magic and soon enough a soft cry of blissful release resonated in the kitchen.

"Best way to start a day," she whispered, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining.

His hand came to cup her face, and he looked at her very seriously. "You are so beautiful," and her heart swelled at the deep love and devotion she read in his eyes.

"I love you. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," he echoed.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Elijah came to the apartment the following night to have dinner and discussed their travel plans. They had decided to go to England, spend some time in London and in the countryside where apparently they had some good memories.<p>

Caroline couldn't help but wonder if those memories involved some sort of bloody mayhem, then decided she didn't want to know. If they accepted Klaus, it was with his past and all his previous deeds. Trying to change him would be foolish and useless. The changes they had witnessed in him so far were nothing short of a miracle already.

Klaus offered Stefan to stay in the suite at the hotel during his absence. He knew about Stefan's plans to move out eventually, and was internally glad that Stefan hadn't left at the first opportunity once he had been freed.

They spent a nice evening, slowly forming some sort of weird friendship, even if none of them would actually call it that right now. But the animosity and the mistrust were gone, replaced by genuine laugh and amicable bantering.

* * *

><p>The next weekend the three of them went out to dance. Damon stayed at the bar with Bryan, who had tagged along, while Caroline dragged Stefan on the dance floor.<p>

"Ugh, Care, you know I'm not really into dancing," he complained.

"That's absolutely untrue. I saw what you could do at our school dances. Besides you need to get out there, attract some pretty girl. You need to get laid," she stated bluntly.

"What I need is to stop hearing _you_ getting laid," he muttered, and she smiled brightly.

"I heard that. That's too bad. Damon and I have been talking, and we were thinking of buying a big house so you could come live with us."

"That would be awesome," he said, obviously enchanted by the idea. "As long as my room is on the other side from yours," he added teasingly.

She laughed and they stopped talking to dance, Stefan making some goofy moves to make her laugh. He suddenly slowed down and looked behind her shoulder with a frown.

"What?" she asked, turning her head.

"Just...there was some guy looking at us, and his face seemed familiar...I was probably wrong," he said with a smile and they resumed dancing.

"Maybe he was impressed by your Travolta dance moves," she joked.

Some time later Caroline decided to call it a night, but Damon wanted to stay a bit longer, so Stefan offered to bring back Caroline, and he would stay the night at the apartment.

Caroline took Stefan's arm and they left the club, starting to walk back as the club was not far from their place.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

A guy had appeared in front of them, kind of out of nowhere. Caroline jumped slightly, and her heart raced when she saw the look of rage and despair on the guy's face. He was talking to Stefan, and she understood that it was the man he had seen in the club.

"Your face is familiar, but..." Stefan started, but the man cut him angrily.

"Yeah, why would you? I'm sure we were not the only pack you and your friend massacred!"

With a gasp, Caroline understood that this was probably a werewolf from a pack that Klaus had experimented on.

Stefan put Caroline behind him, raising his hands. "Listen, I'm truly sorry. This was not my cause, and I was forced to do it. I know that doesn't make you loss any less painful, but I am sorry, I really am."

The man nodded, seemingly calming down. "My brother and my girlfriend, man. Both dead. I was luck to be able to escape. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"I can imagine," Stefan said, turning to Caroline to try to make her understand that he wanted her to run back into the club. Unfortunately, she didn't get the hint.

"Well, imagine isn't good enough," the man told him, and before any of them could move he had grabbed Caroline by the shoulder and put his face in the crook of her neck. She pushed him away with a cry, and Stefan grabbed him, punching him in the face. The man stumbled but didn't fall, and disappeared quickly.

Stefan turned to Caroline. "Are you ok?" he asked frenetically, checking on her neck and shoulder where her jacket was torn.

"I think so, yes, it happened so fast. I didn't really...oh God."

"What?"

She pulled her hand from under her shirt. It was covered in blood.

Stefan's face blanched.

"I think...I think he bit me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, it is really not nice of me to end it that way, and I apologize profusely ;o) But think of all the Damon angst in the next chapter ;o)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm taking my nephew to NYC next week so I'm not sure I'll be able to post the next chapter as usual, but if not it will be when I get back around the 10 at the latest ;o)**

**Enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

><p>Stefan looked at her for a minute, too shocked to move. Then he took his phone and texted Damon to come out. Caroline was standing still, her hand on her neck. Fear, stark and vivid, glittered in her eyes.<p>

Stefan dialed Klaus'number.

_The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try aga.._

"Shit!"

Damon appeared, looking confused.

"What? What is going on?"

"He came out of nowhere, there was nothing we could do and then he jumped at her!"

Damon looked from Stefan, who was clearly freaking out, to Caroline, who was abnormally quiet and pale as a sheet.

"Stefan, you're not making any sense. Calm down. What happened?"

"She got bit, Damon! Caroline got bit!"

The older vampire looked at the pretty blonde, not quite grasping yet the implication of what Stefan just said.

When Caroline pulled her hand and he saw the wound, realization hit him like a ton of brick.

No. _No, no, no ,no, no._

He walked to her, putting one hand on her face and inspecting the wound with the other. She hissed.

"Does it hurt much?" he asked. He tried to remember what it had been like when he had been bitten, but he didn't seem to be able to have one coherent thought right now.

_Don't freak out. Not now._

"Not much, only if you touch it," she answered, and he could see that she was trying very hard not to have a panic attack. He took her face in his hands.

"It's going to be ok, you hear me? We're going to ask Klaus to come back and he'll make you better."

"I tried calling but he's unavailable," Stefan intervened. He tried again but got the same message. He couldn't even leave a voice mail.

Damon took a deep breath, feeling his stomach clenching tight.

"Let's get her home first," he decided. "Can you walk?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I feel fine for the moment."

While they were walking Stefan tried every 5 minutes to call back but without any luck. He knew it was useless to call so often but he had to do _something._

Soon Caroline started to show signs of fatigue and Damon lifted her in his arms. Once at the apartment, he took her to the bathroom to clean the wound and help her undress.

Left alone in the living room, Stefan was pacing back and forth, feeling powerless and guilty. He was glad that Damon seemed rather calm about this because himself was very close to losing it.

He couldn't lose Caroline. She and Damon were his rocks, the only thing that made him want to go on right now. Damn you, Klaus, he thought with a mix of anger and despair. This happened because of you, and now you're not there when we really need you.

Damon came out of the bedroom where he had tucked Caroline in, and started to prepare a mug of blood.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't see that guy coming. I know I should have reacted first, but..."

"It's not your fault, Stefan. If anything, Klaus is the only one responsible. But he will come back and fix it, right?"

Stefan wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question and that Damon was trying to reassure himself as much his brother, so he just muttered, "God I hope so."

Damon went back to the room, Stefan on his trail. He sat down on the bed, helping Caroline to sat straight and brought the mug to her lips.

"Here, my love."

While she drank he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tensed when he felt how hot it already was.

"Did you reach Klaus?" she asked weakly.

"Not yet, but Stefan keeps trying."

She nodded and laid back down, closing her eyes. The wound looked really ugly and was starting to spread on her shoulder, but thankfully she didn't seem in too much pain at the moment.

"Get some rest, babe. I'll be back in a minute."

He took the mug and gestured for Stefan to follow him.

"What?" Stefan asked, not liking the sudden anguish he read on his brother's face.

"I think it's spreading faster than it did for Rose and me," Damon said, anxiety palpable in his voice. "Maybe because she's younger, I don't know. But that means..." his voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat. "I don't know how long she'll hold. Rose and I lasted a bit less than 24 hours, but I can't estimate how long it will be for her."

As an answer, Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed again. He shook his head, defeated.

"Keep trying," Damon asked him before going back to Caroline.

He sat in front of her and she opened her eyes, smiling bravely.

"Hey."

"Hey. How do you feel? Anything I can do?"

She smiled. "Sing Soft Kitty to me?"

He chuckled. "I'm not as obsessed with that show as you are, I don't know the words."

"Well they really are not complica..." she started to cough, blood splatting on her hand and Damon's shirt.

"Damn. It's going faster than for you," she stated, her voice hoarse.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, icy fear twisting around his heart.

"Stefan will get a hold of Klaus," he started, but she put her finger on his lips.

"Cut the crap, Damon. You can't reach him, and even if you do he's on the other side of the Atlantic. It will be a miracle if he makes it back on time."

His jaw clenched, anger flaring in his eyes. "Don't say that. I forbid you, you hear me? You...being gone is not an option, and I will not let it happen," he exclaimed almost childishly.

She smiled and raised a bit, and he put his arms around her, holding her against him.

"I love you," she murmured against his neck, and he closed his eyes, swallowing and biting back tears.

"I'm not letting you go," he whispered brokenly. "You're not supposed to leave me. This is forever," he finished, pressing his mouth on her burning skin. He laid her back down on her pillow. Her skin was turning an ugly shade of dark gray and the purple color of the wound contrasted obscenely with it.

"Damon?"

He got up and followed Stefan in the living room.

"I could leave a message, so hopefully he'll call me back soon."

"Thank you," Damon muttered, but he didn't dare to get his hopes up. If Klaus didn't make it back in time...the thought shattered him and he stumbled slightly. Stefan caught him and Damon hugged him, a sob escaping his lips.

"What am I supposed to do, Stefan? There's no future without her...what am I supposed to do?"

The younger vampire swallowed his own tears, talking to his brother in a firm voice.

"You need to be strong, Damon, talk to her, keep her awake. I'll go back to the hotel, to check if by any chance Klaus might have left a vial of blood, ok?"

Damon nodded and released his brother. He knew Stefan was trying to find a way to make himself useful as the wait was killing him as much as it did Damon.

Stefan left and Damon went back to the room, undressing quickly and putting on his sweatpants before climbing in the bed and pulling Caroline between his legs, her head resting on his chest. He tucked away the tendrils of blond hair stuck to her forehead and kissed her temple.

"I'm here, babe. Stay with me, ok?"

She didn't answer and he realized that she had slipped into unconsciousness. He could have gone in her mind like he had done for Rose, but at this point he was so afraid and desperate that he would probably only convey dark thoughts.

He put his cheek against her head and prayed for the first time in more than a century.

* * *

><p>The hotel room looked like it had been ransacked once Stefan was done with it.<p>

He had found nothing. Not that he really had hoped to, but he had to occupy himself or he would go stark raving mad.

He looked at the time and noticed that it had only been three hours since Caroline had been bitten. It seemed like an eternity to him.

If Care didn't make it through the night, Damon would lose it. He had made it very clear that he wouldn't want to go on without her, and Stefan couldn't blame him. Which meant that Stefan was about to lose his best friend and his brother.

A sensation of intense sickness and desolation swept over him, and he took it on the mirror in the entrance hall, shattering it into dozens of pieces. He looked absently as the little shards of glass made his hand bleed before healing right away.

His phone rang.

"Stefan, it's Klaus. What's going on ?"

Hope surged through him like a giant wave, and he explained the situation quickly. Klaus assured him that they would make it back as quick as they could.

_Hold on, Care._

He put his phone back in his pocket, leaned against the wall and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>He made it back to the apartment quickly, having texted Damon that Klaus was on his way.<p>

He walked into the room and sat on the bed, his throat closing up at the sight of Caroline's cadaverous appearance.

"Is she asleep?"

Damon shook his head. "She's unconscious. Did he tell you when he would be here?"

"No, but it's going to take a few hours. He told me he would call back shortly before arriving."

Exhausted, Stefan took off his shoes and laid down next to them, taking one of Caroline's hand in his.

"What happened?" Damon asked, pointing to his knuckles that were still bloodied.

Stefan looked at it, discovering a few shards still in his skin and preventing it to heal.

"I lost my temper," he just said.

They both fell silent, preparing for the agonizing wait.

* * *

><p>The phone rang and Stefan jerked upright, disoriented.<p>

"Hello?"

"Stefan, it's Klaus. We'll be there very soon. How is she?"

Stefan looked at Caroline. "Getting worse by the minute."

"Tell her to hold on. We're on our way."

Stefan didn't have the heart to tell him that she had been unconscious for the last few hours.

Through the open door of the bedroom he could see daylight peeking, and the alarm clock confirmed that it was indeed near dawn. He rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He looked at Damon, who was still holding her. He obviously hadn't slept. Exhaustion and worry rendered the blue of his eyes faded.

"She's still breathing, but barely," he said in a monotone voice. "Funny how she kept that habit. At least I know she's still with us."

"You want some blood?" Stefan asked, and he was relieved to see Damon nod. At least his brother didn't feel suicidal yet.

He had just finished preparing two mugs when there was a knock on the door.

"Thank God," he muttered, and let Klaus in, followed by Elijah. The hybrid didn't waste anytime and went straight to the bedroom. He tore at his wrist and pressed it to Caroline's mouth while Damon held her head.

"Come on Sweetheart, drink," Klaus urged her.

"Come on, babe, you have to wake up," Damon whispered, his mouth against her cheek. She finally released a gasp and started to drink by herself. Klaus and Damon exchanged a victory look.

She drank some more until Klaus took his wrist away and Damon carefully put her down on the bed. The gray color of her skin was already starting to fade and a more healthy pale pink was gracing her face. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Klaus?" she asked upon seeing the older vampire.

"I'm here, Caroline. I made it back just in time. Now rest, love."

She held her hand, looking for Damon, who took it and pressed a reverend kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured and she smiled and found the strength to reply "me too" before falling back into what was now going to be a healing rest.

"Thank you," Damon told Klaus, who laughed bitterly.

"Don't thank me, Damon. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. I created this mess," he said bitterly.

"Don't beat yourself up, brother," Elijah intervened. "What is done is done, and the important thing is that we made it back in time to save her."

Klaus didn't look convinced. "Maybe. Still, I'll have to make sure that there isn't any more…leftovers from my pathetic experiments." He looked at the Salvatores. "Damon, Stefan, I am sorry. I would understand if you never want to see me again. Caroline is precious to me, and it kills me to know that she could have died because of something I did."

Damon sighed. "Listen, all I care about right now is for her to get better, and get a few hours of sleep, ok? Let's talk about this when we are all rested."

Klaus nodded. "Fair enough. Do you mind if I stay here until she wakes up?"

Neither Stefan or Damon did mind, and Elijah decided to go back to the hotel.

"Oh yeah, about the room…" Stefan remembered and let out an embarrassed laugh. "You might find it a bit, uh…untidy. And beware of the gall in the entrance hall's floor."

Elijah raised an eyebrow but didn't comment any further and left.

A few minutes later everybody was either in their bed or on the couch for Klaus and fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I couldn't help the Big Bang Theory reference as I'm kind of obsessed with Penny/Sheldon fics right now ;o) If you don't watch that show you should. Sheldon Cooper is as awesome as Damon Salvatiore...in a very, VERY different way ;o)) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay guys, I'm been sick since returning from NYC and I didn't write anything more, so I decided to already post what was already done so you don't have to wait any longer. Therefore it is a bit shorter than what I usually post and it is basically fluffiness all around ;o)**

**As usual thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and a special one for those who review every time ;o)**

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up slowly, the events of the night before creeping back in her mind. She did remember Damon putting her to bed and bringing her blood, then the rest was fuzzy until Klaus had arrived.<p>

She turned her head and saw that Damon was sleeping like the dead beside her, his arm resting on her waist. She checked her neck and noted that the wound was gone. She felt weak but much better than a few hours ago.

She got up, careful not to wake Damon and went to the living room. Klaus was on the couch, one arm covering his eyes and the other one hanging. Next she checked Stefan's room and saw him sprawled on his bed, snoring slightly.

That must have been one hell of a night.

Her shirt was sticky with dried sweat, and she grimaced at the smell. First thing first, a shower.

When she came out, wearing fresh pj's, Stefan was in the kitchen. As soon as she appeared he came to her and crushed her to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She let out a laugh. "I'm fine."

"What the hell are you doing up?" asked Damon who appeared from the bedroom, looking stern.

Stefan let her go and she gave Damon a sheepish smile. "I was thirsty, then I realized that I smelled horribly so I took a shower."

He stepped forward, putting her hair behind her shoulder and inspecting it. His fingertips grazed her neck and he smiled, deep relief evident in his tired blue eyes. His shoulder slumped a bit, suddenly relaxing after an endless period of tension.

"You scared the shit out of us," he told her with a fake scolding look.

"Yeah, we didn't sleep at all because of you," Stefan added.

She laughed. "Aww, guys, I love you too. Thank you for taking care of me," she said before being engulfed in two strong pairs of arms.

"Mmm, the Salvatore sandwich, my favorite kind."

She felt so loved and protected at that moment that she wanted to cry, but she was also so happy to be alive that she swallowed her tears.

The guys let her go.

"I want you to go back to bed," Damon told her more seriously. "I'll bring you some blood."

"Ok, but only if you come back with me. We obviously all need to rest a bit more."

Klaus had been awoken by their conversation and joined them in the kitchen, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"I'm happy to see that you are alive and well, Caroline," he told her, and she was surprised by the shyness tainting his voice.

"I have to thank you for that," she answered, smiling softly.

He smiled back sadly. "I beg to differ, my dear. Without me you wouldn't have been in this predicament in the first place."

She went to him, placing her hand on his arm. "You didn't ask that werewolf to attack me, right? It was just a bad combination of circumstances."

Klaus blinked, feeling suddenly very emotional. "Indeed, but still.."

"No but," she interrupted gently. "You saved me, that's all I wish to remember."

Baffled, Klaus looked at Stefan and Damon who just shrugged.

"If it's Blondie's decision, fine by me," Damon said.

"Same here," Stefan added.

Klaus couldn't believe it. This would have been the perfect opportunity for them to get rid of him, and they were forgiven him despite the night of hell he had involuntarily put them through.

He turned to Caroline, holding her hand. "I'm astounded by your kindness and generosity, my darling. I'll never forget it."

She hugged him and he stiffened a bit, obviously not used to such display of affection. Not wanting to embarrass him, she pulled away almost immediately.

"I'm sure you and Elijah are eager to pursue your trip. I'm sorry that it was cut short so brutally."

"Never mind that, saving you was my priority, the rest didn't matter. I know that Elijah feels the same."

She kissed him on the cheek and he left a few minutes after. She contemplated the front door for a moment after his departure. "Really, the poor guy lived for a thousand years and he never got a decent hug. No wonder he started murdering people."

"And you'll get a decent spanking if you don't go back to bed now."

"Is that a promise?" she asked Damon with a flirty smile.

"Oh for crying out loud, no spanking while I'm in the room next door, guys, please," Stefan protested.

Damon went to prepare a mug of blood and Stefan kissed Caroline before going back to his room and closing the door.

She joined Damon in the kitchen and went into his arms, putting hers around his waist. He kissed her forehead while caressing her hair.

"You're being a disobedient little girl, miss Forbes," he smiled at her. Despite her good spirits, her face was still a bit too pale for his taste, and he knew from experience that it would take her a few days to fully recover. He shivered at the thought of almost losing her and she looked at him, surprised.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded, putting a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Last night was the worst night of my life. The most terrible nightmare ever," he confessed, and his eyes still seemed a bit haunted by the previous night's ordeal.

"Did you think that Klaus wouldn't come?"

"No, I knew he would. Just that he wouldn't be on time. Especially since it took us so long to reach him in the first place."

She caressed his back in a soothing gesture and he relaxed slightly.

"So you're ok with me forgiving him?" she asked.

"I trust your judgment, my love," he simply answered, and she didn't know how it was possible but she loved him even more after that. He was forgiving Klaus purely out of love for her.

She rested her head against his shoulder, weariness enveloping her.

The microwave dinged and Damon took out the mug.

"Let's go back to bed," he said and this time she didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Stefan was fixing them something to eat while Damon was changing the bedding. Caroline sat at the kitchen island, having been forbidden to lift a finger.<p>

"What are you preparing?" she asked.

"Spaghetti with my special tomato sauce," Stefan said, chopping some onions and olives and adding them in the frying pan. It smelled really good.

"I forgot that you were an amazing cook," she told him and he smiled.

"I didn't have the time to practice much lately."

"Well now you do. Hey, you could even have some culinary lessons or something and become a chef."

He chuckled. "I'd never though about that, but it's actually a great idea. I love cooking, I find it comforting. God knows I need it after the worst night of my life," he told her with a knowing look.

"You know, Damon said the same thing, but you guys lived for more than a century, you must have had some pretty bad ones."

"You mean like when my father shot Damon and I in the chest and left us for dead?"

"Yeah, for instance."

He pretended to think about it. "No. Last night was worse."

He smiled but she could see that there was a tiny leftover of the anguish and fear from the night before. She got up and came to hug him. He kissed her on the cheek before releasing her.

"You do realize that he'll never leave you out of his sight now, right?"he asked her with a head gesture to the bedroom.

"Maybe for now, because I freaked him out but it will pass," she said.

"Not a chance," Damon yelled from the bedroom and Stefan and Caroline laughed.

"He'll get tired of watching me eventually," she said confidently.

Damon came out of the room and join them in the kitchen. "I'll never get tired of watching you," he said, taking her in his arms.

Stefan put the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"Wow, that was both romantic and creepy at the same time."

Damon shrugged. "She only heard the romantic side, right babe?"

Caroline laughed. "No, I totally heard the creepy one too, but that's ok," she replied, kissing him tenderly.

Stefan made a gagging sound before declaring that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>Once Stefan left to go back tot he hotel, Caroline began to convince Damon to go back to bed with her...but not to sleep. He was a bit reluctant at first, wanting her to rest, but she knew how to be persuasive and he could never say no to her anyway.<p>

Their lovemaking was extremely intense and full of tenderness and they both lie exhausted afterward, limbs entangled.

"Best medication ever," Caroline said in a breathy voice.

Damon chuckled and turned on his side towards her, putting a hand on her stomach.

"You know when we talked about babies a few weeks back?"

She nodded and he continued. "I want this with you, Care. Not right now, of course, maybe in a few years, but I want a family and I want it with you."

Her eyes welled up and she smiled. "Oh Damon, there's nothing I want more. But are you sure that it's not the freaked out part of you talking because I almost died?"

He shook his head. "I promise you it's not. I've given it some thought since we talked about it. Let's just say that last night's events comforted me in that decision."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, letting the emotional moment come and go before finding her voice again.

"So, adoption, surrogate or stealing from the hospital?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He laughed. "We'll see. The hospital thing is probably not a good idea, though."

He pressed her against him, once again overwhelmed by the fact that he almost lost her. They had been joking about him constantly watching over her, but truth be told, he really had trouble of letting her out of his sight right now. He knew he would have to overcome this if he didn't want to become a controlling, overbearing boyfriend.

"I love you," he whispered with a kiss on the sensitive spot under her ear. She shivered and smiled at him, her eyes shining in the dark.

"Me too. Always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter (a longer one!) : More DC mushiness, a wedding and the appearance of a certain brunette that most of you don't like very much ;o))**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for the loooong wait. I went through some horrible dry spell and litteraly couldn't write anything down for weeks. Also, I've been following Ian and Paul all over Europe (and not finished yet;o) Anyway, it seems I'm back on track, so here is a new chapter for the very patient people still reading this, and if you are a Steroline shipper too check out my little on eshot I posted yesterday ;o)**

**This is the penultimate chapter and I promise the next one (+ an epilogue) will be posted next weekend, even if I don't get any reviews ;o) (but let's be honest, I really want reviews)**

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up. A quick look at the alarm clock told him it was still early.<p>

He had to meet Caroline and Damon at the apartment in two hours to visit some houses. It had been one month since the werewolf incident. Klaus and Elijah had resumed their trip and had been back fairly recently.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline had been looking for a house either in New Jersey or Long Island, but close enough for them to be able to commute every day to school. They would stay at the apartment during finals though.

He got up and took a shower. While getting dressed, he heard a feminine voice in the living room but couldn't identify it as Caroline's. Curious, he left his bedroom.

Conversation stopped when he appeared, and the young blond woman sitting on the couch slowly rose.

Stefan couldn't hide his shock. "Rebekah?"

The young woman smiled, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of memories and feelings long buried.

"Good morning Stefan," she said with that irresistible accent he always loved so much.

Klaus smiled at Stefan's stunned face. "Isn't it a nice surprise, Stefan? I thought it was time for Rebekah to join us."

"Time? It's been 90 years, brother. I would say it's long overdue." She shot him a glare that clearly stated that she was still mad at him, but he gave her a sheepish grin and she couldn't help but smile back. She always had had a soft spot for Klaus.

She got up and came to place a sweet kiss on Stefan's cheek. "Apparently we have a lot to catch up with, you and me."

Stefan smiled, still amazed at seeing her in front of him, in all of her blonde ethereal beauty, wearing that white dress he had last seen her in, like only a few minutes had gone by since Chicago and not several decades.

She crossed her arms. "Have you gone mute?" she asked with a pout.

He laughed, realizing that he hadn't uttered a word yet. "No, but seeing you here kind of left me speechless," he admitted.

"I suppose some shopping is in order this morning, my dear sister?" Klaus asked.

She turned to him. "That would certainly help me forgive you quicker for dragging me around in a coffin for almost a century." She turned to Stefan. "Can we see each other after that? Talk, maybe?"

Stefan gave her a warm smile and put a caressing hand on her arm. "I'd love that."

Klaus hung up the phone. "I ordered a car, they will be here in a few minutes. Why don't we go together? Elijah had a few errands but he will join us for lunch."

"I'll go freshen up," Rebekah said and disappeared in one of the bedrooms.

"You can thank me later," Klaus told Stefan with a wink.

Stefan chuckled. "You seem awfully sure of yourself. Rebekah and I haven't seen each other in 90 years. The situation have changed since then."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "But doesn't it feel like you last saw her yesterday?"

Stefan nodded with a smile, as he had just think exactly that a minute ago. And since he had been given those memories back, and his talk with Caroline, he had thought about Rebekah a lot.

"It does. But that doesn't mean she's ready to jump back into things right now. She did spent all that time in a coffin, she's young and beautiful, she might want to enjoy her new life first."

"It will be enjoyable only if you're with me," Rebekah cut in, reappearing in the living room and giving him a knowing look. "Shall we?"

Stefan had forgotten how it felt to have his heart race a bit faster at a pretty girl's smile.

It felt great.

* * *

><p>Caroline was waiting in the school main hall when the guy approached her.<p>

"Hey sweetheart. Are you free tonight?"

She looked at him disdainfully. "To do what?"

"Go out with me."

"Sorry, not interested." She turned her head away, but it only made him smile.

"I see, playing hard to get, huh? What if I tell you that I'm going to rock your world?"

She huffed. "Cocky much?"

He smirked. "Very much. Come on, don't I even get a pity kiss?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, but made it quick before my boyfriend comes back."

"You won't even remember his name when I'm done with you, honey."

Putting his hand on the back of her neck, he gave her a breath stealing kiss, attracting a few envious looks from girls passing by.

"So?" he asked once he was done, even though the dreamy look on her face said it all.

"That was amazing, but I still remember your name," she said with a teasing smile.

Damon pouted. "Damn. Ok, I just have to work on it a little bit more then," he grinned, leaning towards her, but she put her hand on his chest with a slight laugh.

"I'm all for that, but not in the middle of the school hall, ok? Besides, Stefan and Rebekah are coming to dinner, remember? I really look forward to meeting her."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they both exited the school, walking leisurely toward the metro station.

"Right, Klaus'little sis. I'm curious as to what she looks like."

"She's probably very pretty. They kinda have good genes in that family."

"Yeah, I suppose that Elijah is a handsome guy. Klaus doesn't do it for me, though."

"I'm so relieved to hear that," she told him with a mocking grin.

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, Rebekah and Caroline hit it off instantly.<p>

Stefan had waited a few days to allow the young Original to be settled again before introducing her to his brother and Caroline. She had adjusted quite fast and easily, quickly fascinated by modern technology, like Klaus'computer and Stefan's Iphone.

She had wanted one of those immediately, but Klaus had initially said no since a) she had no idea how to use it and b) she had no one to call right now besides him and Stefan. So a normal phone would do.

Stefan remembered how Rebekah could really be a spoiled brat sometimes, and he had always found it oddly endearing. Klaus too, apparently, as he finally relented, under Stefan's amused gaze.

"Next week she'll want to have her own car," Klaus muttered, fully aware that his little sister had him wrapped around his finger, but he didn't mind as he was happy to have her back with him.

Damon and Caroline liked her immediately, and Caroline was quick to plan a shopping trip to help Rebekah get a full, decent and fashionable wardrobe.

Of course Caroline couldn't wait to grill Stefan the next day.

"So, now that she's here...do you know what you want to do?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know. I mean yes, obviously, I still like her a lot. But I can't help thinking...she just spent decades in a coffin, what if she wants to have some fun, meet new people?"

Caroline scoffed. "Come on Stefan, even if she does meet people, do you honestly see her dating a human? She's an Original vampire. We all know how those relationships end."

Funnily enough, she had a similar conversation with Klaus the next night.

The five of them were out at the bar where Damon and Caroline usually hanged out. Apparently Stefan had finally decided to make sure Rebekah would not meet someone else as he was standing beside her, his hand firmly placed on the small of her back.

Not that Rebekah seemed to mind one bit, on the contrary.

Klaus chuckled while watching them then turned to Caroline. "I think that Stefan will be a part of the Mikaelson family sooner than later."

Caroline smiled. She suspected he had awoken Rebekah with that exact intention, a way for him to secure his friendship with Stefan. After all, Klaus had been a control freak for centuries, and he probably would always be. But since he seemed genuinely happy for his sister and Stefan, she didn't mind his little shenanigans.

An attractive young woman approached them and asked Klaus for the time with an engaging smile. He smiled back, gave it to her then focused his attention back on Caroline. The young woman left with a disappointed look on her face.

Caroline laughed. "I think she was trying to attract your attention."

Klaus seemed surprised. "Really ?"

"Yes, and you totally blew her off. How rude of you, Mr Mikaelson," she told him with a teasing look.

He turned, looking around. "Oh, I didn't mean...I'm so sorry." But the woman was nowhere to be seen. "Well, nothing to do about it now I suppose."

"Too bad. She was cute."

He shrugged. "And probably human. I don't date humans."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Well in this instance I'm not sure that 'dating' was what she had in mind."

He laughed. "Well, you see my sweet, I'm very old-fashioned about this. I'm quite the romantic, you know. One night stands are not my style."

"Somehow I'm not surprised to hear that."

"And as I said, human. How do you expect a human woman to deal with who I am and what I've done?"

There was no bitterness in his voice, just acceptance.

"I'm sure the right girl is out there somewhere," she told him nonetheless.

"Probably. But I'm picky..and you raised the bar very high, so she might not be so easy to find."

She blushed slightly as he gave her a teasing grin.

* * *

><p>The following months went by rather fast. They had finally found a house on Long Island, near the beach. Stefan settled in rapidly, but Damon and Caroline moved in more slowly, as they were approaching the end of the semester and were busy with finals. They stayed in the apartment to have more time to study and avoid an everyday commute at that more stressful time.<p>

Stefan had followed Caroline's idea and had subscribe to some culinary lessons for a start. The schedule was not too demanding, and soon Rebekah came to live with him at the new house. They had rekindled their relationship very easily, and neither Caroline nor Damon had ever seen Stefan so happy before. The young blonde Original was still adjusting to this century and hadn't figure out what she wanted to do yet, happy right now to play housewife with Stefan and spending time with her new friends and family.

Caroline and Damon studied hard and their effort were fruitful as they passed their exams. To celebrate, Damon took her for a week long vacation on a tropical island in some luxury resort, where they got a well-deserved rest and some alone time.

When they came back, they barely had the opportunity to enjoy the new house that it was already time to leave for Boston for Ric's wedding.

Rebekah was coming with them, but they had decided to not tell anyone who she was yet. At this point it was still a bit delicate to explain to Ric and the others what had happened with Klaus, and his wedding was not exactly the appropriate moment to do that. Damon would tell his best friend later.

Amy's parents had a big mansion in Beacon Hill and both couple were invited to stay at the house during the weekend. Ric took them to Harvard for a tour, and the next day they visited the city.

When they came back, Stefan and Rebekah went to their room to rest before dinner and Damon and Caroline headed to the gardens surrounding the house. At one of the extremities was a pretty white gazebo surrounded by rose bushes. Damon cut one of the roses and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said with a kiss before leading him in the gazebo where they sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him.

"Did you pictured yourself here when you got in my car a year ago?"

He kissed her forehead. "Not exactly, but there was a little voice in my head telling me not to let you go so easily."

"I'm glad you listened to it, then," she whispered, claiming his lips for a kiss. They forgot where they were for a moment until someone slightly cleared their throat.

Caroline hesitated only for a second before saying, "Elena. Hi."

The brunette smiled and waved. "Hi guys. I didn't mean to interrupt."

There was a short awkward silence that Caroline broke. "How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a few months."

"I'm good. Jeremy and I just arrived. But Ric told me Bonnie's not coming?"

Caroline shook her head. "Apparently she found her mom back and is spending some time with her."

Elena smiled. "Oh...good for her," she said in a tone indicating that she hadn't really kept in touch with the young witch either. "I saw Stefan with a blonde girl inside."

"Rebekah, his girlfriend," Damon said flatly but his meaning was very clear. _Don't even think about it._

Elena nodded, obviously absorbing all those information before taking a deep breath.

"Damon, can I talk to you?"

Caroline smiled discreetly, knowing that had been Elena's purpose upon coming here.

Damon shrugged. "Sure."

Elena shot a look at Caroline, embarrassed. "Alone? Care, do you mind?"

Caroline was not even surprised by this. _Really, Elena? What could you possibly say to my boyfriend that you don't want me to hear?_

But as Damon was about to object, she stood up with a gracious smile. "Of course. I have to go get dressed for dinner anyway. I'll see you in the room," she told Damon and kissed him softly on the forehead. She didn't feel the need to put on a big show for Elena'sake. She trusted Damon completely.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Damon assured her with a loving gaze.

"See you at dinner, Elena."

"Sure. Thank you."

Elena waited a few minutes for Caroline to be out of ear shot and asked, "How are you doing?"

Damon smirked. "I'm pretty sure you didn't want to talk to me alone for some idle chit chat. Get to the point, Elena. Caroline is waiting for me."

His abrupt tone put her out a bit and she blurted out, "I shouldn't have let you go, Damon...I miss you."


	16. Chapter 16

**So it took me 10 stupid days to write the last few lines of that final chapter ;o) First of all, I want to thank EVERYONE who read this and took the time to review, a lot of you faithfully every chapter. I am also really grateful for everyone's patience as I was not exactly a model of exactitude in updating (there is still someone reading this, right ?:o)**

**Anyway you guys are really awesome and inspiring, so I guess I'll see you around soon with new stories;o) I am now off to Birmingham, UK, to spend the weekend with our dear brothers ;o)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Damon was stunned, even if he should have seen it coming.<p>

"Ok, first of all, you didn't 'let me go'. By the time I left with Blondie, we were barely talking. I was mad at you for giving up on finding Stefan. And guess what? I finally found him!"

Elena looked at him, a little bit dumbfounded by his rant. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry about that. And also about what I just said. I hadn't realized how serious the two of you were until I saw you."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you just came here thinking that I would drop everything simply because you decided you missed me?"

She blushed, and he understood that it was indeed what she had thought. He chuckled. "Unbelievable. Caroline is supposed to be one of your best friends. With friends like you, I guess she doesn't need enemies."

He regretted his harsh words when he saw a look of pain and anger crossing the young brunette's features.

"Don't say that. Don't make it sound like I came here with the sole purpose of stealing you from Caroline. She and I haven't been talking much lately and I admit it's my fault, and I regret it. Same for Bonnie, and you, and Stefan. I miss you all."

"Weren't you seeing someone at the time Care and I left?"

"Yes, but we broke up a few weeks after. Once you were all gone, I realized that I couldn't be happy without you around."

He sighed, feeling pity. Whatever she might have done, Elena had been an important part of his life at some point and he certainly didn't want to see her hurt.

Yet, in this instance, he had no choice.

"Listen, Elena. I love Caroline, and it's forever." He realized he had been a bit abrupt when he saw her flinch. But maybe this would be the best way to make her understand.

"And Stefan is with Rebekah. They have history together and he's in a really good place right now, so please don't mess with him."

She nodded, obviously swallowing her tears. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but he understood that those tears were more directed at her, at her own bad choices and at what she had lost because of it.

"Forget I said anything, then? The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable. I'll try to stay out of your way this weekend.

He smiled gently. "You don't need to do that. I'm sure Caroline would like to spend some time with you and catch up."

She laughed incredulously. "After you tell her what I did I highly doubt that."

"Don't underestimate her, she knew exactly what you were planning to say and yet she still left. She's the most caring, genuinely person I've ever known. You of all people should know that. Just go talk to her," he said, standing up. Talking about Caroline just made him want to see her and hold her close in his arms.

"See you later, ok?"

He walked back leisurely towards the house, and found Caroline in her underwear when he got back to their room. She was fresh out of the shower and was leaving an enticing flowery scent everywhere she went.

"So, what did our dear Elena want?" she asked with a knowing smile.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "What did you think she want?"

"To get you or Stefan back. Which one was it?"

"I..." he frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure. She wasn't exactly specific."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"She said she missed us all. I told her to talk to you."

The young blonde sighed. "The truth is, I missed her too. We've been through so much together, and with Bonnie, and we shouldn't let our friendship go to waste like that."

He went to her, caressing her cheek. "I know you would say something like that."

"But if she hits on you or Stefan, I'll kick her ass."

Damon laughed. "If she hit on Stefan, I'm pretty sure Rebekah will give the first punch."

He pressed her against him, letting his mouth wonder on her neck, making her shiver.

"I wonder why I did spent my time chasing her when you were just under my nose," he muttered before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning slightly when his hands gripped her buttocks and she felt the evidence of his desire.

"I don't know if we have time for this," she giggled and he smiled devilishly.

"We'll make time."

* * *

><p>They made it just in time for dinner. Caroline was glowing and Damon had a really smug look on his face. Stefan and Rebekah exchanged a smile.<p>

They both had arrived a bit earlier in the main living room where the guest gathered before dinner. Elena was already there. She got up when they walked in the room.

Stefan had smiled. "Elena. It's good to see you again." He kissed her cheek then turned to the young blonde beside him. "This is Rebekah. Rebekah, Elena."

Rebekah held her hand with a gracious smile. "Hi Elena. It's nice to meet you."

Elena shook her hand, smiling back. "You too. Damon told me you knew each other before."

She wasn't trying to be nosy, but her conversation with Damon had made her think and right now she was mostly relieved to see that Stefan was ok.

He nodded. "We met back in the 20's. Not my finest hour, but she seemed to like me anyway."

"You seem ok," she told Stefan with an interrogative look.

"Oh, Rebekah knows. She's...like us. And yes, I am now. Damon and Caroline helped a lot and well, it's a long story."

"I'm glad things turned out that way."

That set the tone for the rest of the evening, relaxed and cordial. At dinner Elena asked if she could sit down next to Caroline and the blonde vampire agreed instantly. Soon the two friends were catching up, making up for lost time and promising not to get so estranged anymore.

* * *

><p>The wedding was the next day. The ceremony took place in a beautiful church nearby, and after that there was a lunch with just the family and close friends. A few hours of the afternoon were devoted to rest before dinner and a party was thrown at Amy's parents house.<p>

Caroline was wearing an elegant dark blue chiffon dress and matching shoes. Rebekah was in red and terribly excited to attend her first 'modern day' party as she loved to dance. Caroline and her had 'practiced' in the apartment before coming by jumping and gesticulating around on dance music under the dumbfounded look of Stefan and Damon.

Later in the evening, Damon asked Caroline to take a walk with him in the garden and he led her to the gazebo, which had been decorated with a string of colored lights.

"That is so beautiful!" she exclaimed, walking in and looking around. "I didn't notice the lights this afternoon. Do you know..."She turned around and gasped.

Damon was down on one knee, holding a box with a beautiful sparkling ring.

"Damon!" she said, delightedly stunned. "What are you doing?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm getting a haircut. What does it look like I'm doing?"

She pressed her hands against her mouth, letting a happy laugh escape. "Oh my God, yes!"

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Can you at least let me ask you properly? I mean, I rehearsed it in my head and everything."

She giggled. "Of course, sorry. Go ahead."

He cleared his throat and took her hand. "Miss Caroline Forbes," he started with a solemn tone," Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Damon."

She looked at the ring. It was a pink diamond surrounded by little white ones, very classic and elegant.

He rose, keeping her hand in his as she was not responding. "You said yes two seconds ago," he told her with a teasing glint in his eyes. "did you change your mind already?"

She laughed. "Of course not. Yes, Damon, I will marry you."

With a grin, he slid the ring on her finger before taking her in his arms for an earth shattering kiss.

"See, I meant it when I said it was forever," he whispered against her lips and she smiled happily before kissing him again.

They agreed to not tell anyone immediately as they didn't want to become the center of attention at their friends' wedding. They came back to the party and Damon went to find Ric while Caroline joined Stefan who was leaning against a wall, watching Rebekah dance.

"You don't want to join her?" she asked.

"With this music? Not in a million years." He then looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you say yes?"

Her eyes went wide. "You knew?"

He nodded with a conspiratory smile. "I was with Damon when he bought it," he said, discreetly pointing with his chin to her hand.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said with a dreamy sigh.

He leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "It's beautiful because it means you are becoming my sister," he told her with a smile and she hugged him.

"I love you Stefan. I'll be honored to be your sister," she said, suddenly overwhelmed by her love for these two amazing men.

Damon appeared.

"I"m really happy for the both of you," Stefan told them and him and Damon hugged briefly, not wanting to attract attention. Celebrations would come later.

The music slowed down and Damon held his hand to Caroline.

"Would the future Mrs Salvatore care to dance?"

She took his hand, laughing. "Oh, she definitely does."

He led her on the improvised dance floor and she slid into his arms naturally, knowing that it was where she belonged.

"You look beautiful," he told her with a tender look.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself in this suit. I would have loved to see you in one of your costume back in the 1800.

"I'm sure I must have pictures somewhere at the boarding house. Which reminds me that Stefan and I need to go back to Mystic Falls and arranged for it to be sold."

She looked surprised. "Really ? You want to sell it?"

"Yes. We rarely go back there, except to see your mom, and when we do we can stay with her or rent something."

She nodded. "Let's go next week then, so it will be the opportunity to break the news to my mom."

He pressed her against him, putting his mouth against her neck. "I've never proposed to anyone before," he whispered in her ear. "How did I do?"

"You did wonderfully. I love you," she answered, her mouth wandering on his cheek, inhaling the subtle fragrance of his cologne. She would never , ever get tired of being in his arms.

"I love you too. Forever," he promised.

* * *

><p>They broke the news to everyone the next day. It was their last day in Boston as Ric and Amy were leaving for their honeymoon. They celebrated accordingly altogether in a nice restaurant.<p>

The next morning Elena was leaving for Mystic Falls, and Caroline told her she would come the following week, and they would try to arrange a weekend with Bonnie at a later date.

A few hours later they were back home, where they found Klaus comfortably installed in the garden. Caroline showed him the ring and it was yet another round of celebration. Klaus had some news of his own since Elijah and him had purchased a house in the immediate vicinity.

Of course Caroline volunteered to help with the decoration, so the next weekend while Stefan, Damon and Elijah went to look for furniture, Klaus and Caroline were at the house fighting with the wallpaper.

"Ok, you know what? Let's ask some professionals to do this. I don't have the faintest idea how to put this thing."

She gave him a knowing smile. "That's because for a 1000 years you always had people do things for you. You have to learn to be more independent. You never had a job, did you?"

He laughed at her bluntness. "No actually. I was too busy chasing around that blasted doppelganger. What a waste of time, right? What do you think I'd be good at?"

"Well, not interior decoration, obviously. You're very passionate, you could be a lawyer. A good one of course, not a shark. And I would totally see Elijah as a doctor, I don't know why. I mean, you have to find something to do, or you'll get bored very quickly."

Klaus nodded. "I have to think about this. I spent a lot of time drawing and painting. It's one of my passions," he revealed.

He was flattered by the interest she showed and promised to let her have a look at his work when he would bring it over. Her opinion mattered to him a great deal and he couldn't imagine his life without her and the guys from now on.

* * *

><p>The following week, Stefan, Caroline and Damon went to Mystic Falls to put the house on sale. Damon and Stefan took care of it while Caroline spent some time with her mom and Elena.<p>

Once it was done, they brought a few boxes to get some personal belongings. They would need to put the rest in a storage place before deciding if they wanted to keep it or not.

While Stefan was busy in his room, Caroline found Damon in the den, sorting out some books.

"This is where it all started," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"You and me. When I came to say goodbye and you decided to tag along."

"Best decision of my life," he grinned, putting the books in a box.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that when you climbed in my car you hadn't planned on ending engaged to me."

He gave her a fake surprised look. "Engaged ? Oh right, I proposed...what was I thinking?"

She threw him a book but he caught it easily before flashing to catch her and pin her against the wall.

"Having second thoughts, mister Salvatore?" she asked, a little out of breath by his move.

He gave her a kiss that convinced her that he absolutely didn't – not that she had any doubt anyway.

"Never," he whispered against her mouth. "You make me happy. You're awesome. I'm not letting you go, ever."

She laughed happily and put her arms around his neck. They exchanged a passionate kiss, and as things were getting a little hot and heavy, a voice resonated above them.

"Uh guys, seriously? I'm still in the house, you know..."

**FINIS ;)**


End file.
